Christmas in FNAF
by Springtrap Prime
Summary: It's Christmas! All the animatronics are getting ready for the holidays. But with new arrivals (Springtrap and the purple guy) things don't go according to plan. In an attempt to prove themselves Spring and P,G make a terrible mistake that could ruin the holiday for everyone! Will the others pitch in to help fix this disaster? All warnings inside. Happy Holidays. M for later smut.
1. Preparing for Christmas

**(Hey it's almost that time of year! My Christmas here isn't snowy as much as I'd love it to be but I love it here in Australia so I ain't gonna complain, I mean come on, we have the best beaches here.. Now here are some basic info on this fan fic: )**

 **(I will add about every single animatronic here, but FNaF 3 has occurred and Springtrap was saved and placed into another pizzeria with normal Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy along with all the toys and the Puppet. Golden Freddy is here to. Neither Goldie or Spring remember their past as Spring Bonnie and Fredbear or their loving relationship. Each animatronic has a childish nature to the holidays except for Spring, Goldie and Puppet. Oh and P,G is here to, I call him Vincent. There will be a bit of flash backs in the first chapter, it'll explain a lot and make the Christmas side make more sense I hope. All right let's go!)**

 **Pairings (That I know of so far):**

 **SpringtrapXGolden Freddy**

 **FreddyXBonnie**

 **Toy Bonnie (Bon Bon)XToy Chica (Chi Chi)**

 **FoxyXMangle**

 **BBXJJ**

 **Warning:**

 **Gay pairings (I hope no one is against gays)**

 **Swearing (I'll try to keep it mild)**

 **Some sexual references. (I'm a teenager, what do u expect haha)**

 **Stupid things will happen!**

 **(I own nothing of FNAF except OCs or OC names. You get what I'm saying.)**

Chapter 1: Preparing for Christmas.

"Oi Freddy I can't reach!" A purple bunny shouted as he was trying to put a star on a big tree.

"Hold on. Bonnie" The brown bear let Bonnie jump on his shoulders to reach the top of the tree. He hopped back down with ese.

"Thanks Freddy."

"Anything for you." Freddy replied, and gave Bonnie a little kiss on the cheek.

Toy Freddy was making accessories for everyone, such as Santa and elf hats, fake Santa beards, reindeer antlers and red noses like Rudolf. He was also knitting scarfs for them.

Mangle was putting lights and tinsel all over the roof, as she was the only one who can get up there. BB and JJ were decorating there balloons with Christmas colures. Chi Chi and Bon Bon were dressing up the plush toys with Christmas accessories. The Puppet was hanging the stockings for all the animatronics. Chica was in the kitchen making food as always. Foxy was helping Bonnie and Freddy decorate the tree.

"This matey, will be a fine holiday." Foxy said to Freddy.

"I believe so; it seems like yesterday since the new pizzeria was built for us.

"Where's Goldie? He was going to help us with this tree." Bonnie asked.

"I don't know. He's been acting even weirder since we picked up that Springtrap guy."

(Flash back a month ago)

Freddy was lying on the couch with Bonnie in his arms, Chi Chi and Bon Bon had gone out for a bit. He wondered when they were going to get back, it was late and raining. Golden Freddy was wondering around the room so that made Freddy more suspicious.

"Goldie, is something wrong?"

"I don't know. I don't know whether it's good or bad." His voice was really low. He was the oldest out of them all, even the Puppet. Who was also standing there.

Soon after Chi Chi slammed the door open.

"Chi? What's wrong?" Bonnie asked, sitting up.

"Guys you have to come quickly! There's an animatronic outside!" Freddy, Bonnie, Goldie and Puppet followed Chi Chi outside. Bon Bon was dragging a limp rabbit to the pizzeria.

"Guys, he's too weak to move himself." He said as the others rushed to help. Goldie took the whole rabbit in his arms and carried him bridal style inside. Freddy cleared the couch so Goldie could place him on it. All the animatronics heard the commotion and went to see what was happening. Everyone hovered around the weak rabbit on the couch.

"Is he ok?" Chica asked.

"I don't know." Freddy answered. Goldie was kneeling in front of the rabbit. There was something about him but he doesn't know what. The rabbit was really mangled up, even more than mangle. He had something stuck inside him; bits of non-robotic parts were everywhere. He was breathing faintly and with struggle.

"It's late; we should all go to bed." The puppet said.

"But we can't just leave this guy all alone." JJ said.

"I'll keep watch." Everyone looked at Golden Freddy. They didn't argue and went off to bed.

"So what's with you?" The Puppet asked.

"Not sure, but there's something about him." The puppet nodded and went off.

Goldie observed the rabbit more, he has gone through a lot to be in such a mess. He gave him a little nudge and that seemed to stir the rabbit awake. Only a little.

"W-who… are…you?" He gasped for breath with every word. His voice started breaking.

"Hey, it's ok." Goldie said, he placed a hand on the rabbits head.

"You're sick." He started coughing. Goldie stood up and grabbed some soup.

"Here eat this." The rabbit sniffed it and looked away. Goldie sighed

"My name is Golden Freddy. But everyone calls me Goldie. What's yours?" The rabbit looked at him. He took a deep breath.

"S-spring—trap." He breathed hard and with a lot of struggle. Goldie looked worriedly at him. He went to the puppet for help. The puppet got a medical kit **(AN: Very organic like robots I know)** he checked his temperature, it was very high. He tried to get Springtrap's eyes to follow the light, but he couldn't pay attention long enough. He flinched in pain at every touch. The Puppet put a stethoscope to Springtrap's chest and looked sadly.

"What is it?" Goldie asked. Puppet just gave Goldie the stethoscope to listen for himself. He could barely hear the rabbit's heartbeat. It was very slow and soft, clearly weak.

"I'm not sure he'll make it through the night. We'll just have to wait and see." The Puppet said and went back to bed. Goldie sat there, still listening.

"I…Don't…want….to die."

"Then stop talking. Save your energy." Springtrap closed his eyes and went to sleep. Goldie tried to stay awake but he fell asleep soon after. Goldie slowly awoke to a thumping found repeating in his ears. He looked up and found that the stethoscope was still in his ears and on Springtrap's chest. It was much stronger than before but still a little faint.

"Morning." Goldie jumped a little when Springtrap spoke.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"Much better now. But still sore." He wasn't gasping for breath anymore so that was good.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Springtrap smiled. Goldie found it a very nice smile. Their really was something about this guy.

(Flash back end)

"Yarr, he no let that Spring guy out of his sight." Foxy said.

"Well he was in a pretty bad shape, with having his springlocks go off on a human and escaping a fire that burned his home down." Bonnie said.

"That Vincent guy creeps me out." Freddy said.

(Flash back day after Spring's rescue)

Goldie and Freddy were talking on the couch next to Springtrap, who was still pretty weak.

"See we've survived that fire." Freddy and Goldie froze. They looked at Springtrap and saw a purple ghost hovering over him.

"Who's this?" Goldie asked, getting up standing next to Springtrap.

"Calm down Golden Freddy. This is Vincent, the ghost of the guy that got caught in my springlock suit. We have been friends for a bit." Springtrap explained.

"Hello, and you are?" Vincent asked Goldie.

"Ummm Golden Freddy." Vincent hovered closed to Springtrap. The puppet walked past and saw Vincent, and was not happy.

"You?!" Vincent saw the Puppet and froze.

"S! $!" Vincent went behind the couch. The Puppet went to get him but Springtrap suddenly stood up and got in front of him.

"What are you doing?!" The Puppet asked.

"What's going on?" Freddy asked.

"That is the ghost of the man that killed those children. And this Springtrap is protecting him. He is friends with a murderer." Springtrap looked down at his feet.

"Is that true?" Goldie asked.

"Yes. But he's changed, he's my friend."

"He is to leave." The Puppet said. Springtrap gasped.

"He can't! He is stuck to me, as long as his body is in my suit he can't go anywhere without me." Puppet looked at him.

"Then you are to be locked in the spare room. I will not have a murderer in here."

"That's not fair!" They all looked at Goldie.

"Goldie don't." Springtrap whispered.

"He's a ghost! What harm can he do us? Plus it's not Springtrap's fault." Goldie said. Springtrap went behind the couch and Vincent hid in his body. The Puppet looked at them both.

"All right. But I don't trust him. Goldie I trust you to keep an eye on them both." Goldie nodded and the Puppet walked off.

"Why did you do that?" Springtrap asked. Goldie shrugged.

"Ooooo Goldie has a soft spot!"

"I do not!" Springtrap couldn't help but out a little laugh. Goldie felt his chest tighten when he heard it. He liked it, but why did his chest tighten up? Goldie brushed it off.

(Flash back end)

"For a murderer he's actually pretty nice." Bonnie said.

"Springtrap said that he's changed after being stuck with him for 30 years." Freddy said.

"What was Springtrap like back then I wonder." Foxy thought aloud.

"He has forgotten what he was like before being put away for many years, he doesn't if he was ever a performer or was always just left in there." Freddy said, hanging his head down.

"Just like Golden Freddy, he has no idea of his past either." Bonnie added. They continued with their work when they heard footsteps approaching.

"Ahh speak of the devil." Foxy said as he saw Goldie and Springtrap show up.

"Sorry I was late." Golden Freddy said.

"It's fine." Freddy replied. Springtrap looked at Vincent, who was hovering beside him.

"What are you doing?" Springtrap asked. Vincent rolled his eyes.

"They're preparing for Christmas numb skull." Vincent said coldly, giving Springtrap a playful knuckle on the head.

"You don't know what Christmas is?" Bonnie asked.

"No, I don't know a lot of traditions anymore." Goldie looked sadly at Springtrap.

"Don't worry, I'll explain." Bonnie explained everything about what happens at Christmas. Springtrap listened carefully, and understood it very well. Vincent just huffed.

"Santa? You still beli-.." Vincent was cut off with Springtrap covering his mouth with his hands. He gave him the death stare.

"Ok ok." Vincent mumbled. Springtrap relisted his grip. The Puppet walked past.

"Goldie."

"Don't worry, they haven't done anything wrong." Springtrap hid behind Goldie and Vincent hid in Springtrap. Springtrap gripped the fur on Goldie's back; Goldie gave Spring a little pat on the head.

"Goldie has a soft spot!" Freddy teased. Springtrap let go and blushed a little. Goldie rolled his eyes.

"Shut up."

"Arr laddies, what ye all up to?" They all looked to the ceiling and saw Mangle hanging up there.

"Yarr Lassie, ye all good 'ere." Foxy replied. Mangle smiled and swung off to another part of the pizzeria to decorate. Goldie watched and saw some mistletoe float down. He picked it up without anyone noticing and went back to help.

"Hey Springy, could you pass me the lights?" Freddy asked. Springtrap nodded and gave him the lights. Vincent went to Freddy.

"Hey can I show you something?"

"Sure." Vincent went in the lights and they all flashed many shades of purple.

"Wow."

"Cool."

"Vince, I didn't know you could do that." Springtrap said, Vincent came out and smiled.

"Pretty neat trick eh?"

"Vincent, how far can you go without Springtrap?" Freddy asked.

"I can go into any room I want, but I cannot leave a building Springtrap is in."

"I've seen you and Spring have been getting along rather nicely." Foxy smirked to Goldie.

"He's a good friend. Good compony." Was all he replied. Foxy, Freddy and Bonnie exchanged looks but decided not to go further. They continued decorating till it was dark.

"All right I'm off to bed, night laddies."

"Yeah sure you're off to sleep. You're gonna get it on with Mangle." Freddy teased.

"Like you and Bonnie are any better at hiding it!" Foxy shot back. Both Freddy and Bonnie looked away embarrassed.

"I don't want to hear about you weird robotic sex lives ok!" Vincent barked out. Springtrap started laughing. Goldie rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Well…. Goodnight." Freddy said as he and Bonnie went off. Foxy smirked and went to pirate cove, Mangle already there waiting for him.

Springtrap gave Goldie a nudge.

"We should head off." Springtrap said.

"You go. I'll be up for a bit."

"Why?"

"Sometimes I like getting some of the night air."

"I'll come with you."

"I am not going out there!" Vincent said.

"Just to watch you two make out." Springtrap gave him another death stare.

"OK OK!" Vincent went to the couch.

"I am not moving." He said, and drifted off.

"He will stay in the building as long as I'm in the range of 1km." Springtrap said. Goldie smiled and they both went outside. It was snowing lightly.

"Only one week left, then Christmas will be here." Goldie said.

"Why aren't you all fixt like the others?"

"The parts that made me are long out of style. I don't know what I used to look like though so it doesn't bother me."

"I don't remember my past life either. Wouldn't it be coincidental if we knew each other back then?" Goldie chuckled a little at the thought.

"Yeah, I feel like I do know you from somewhere though." He dropped his head in shame. Springtrap placed a hand over his and smiled. Goldie looked at him, and closed his hand around Spring's. Springtrap felt his face heat up.

"Maybe this Santa guy could give us our memories for Christmas." Springtrap said. Goldie took a deep breath.

"I don't think I really care about getting them back anymore." Springtrap tilted his head.

"Why not?"

"Well maybe there's somethi-someone I'd rather have." Goldie has been thinking about Springtrap a lot these past few weeks, he wonders if it's something way more.

"What? Who?" Springtrap leaned closer to hear.

"Umm y-…"

"GOLDEN FREDDY!" the two jumped at the Puppet's yelling.

"What?" Goldie coldly replied.

"You were meant to keep an eye on the purple guy."

"His name is Vincent!" Springtrap butted in.  
"Zip it cotton tail!" The Puppet snapped.

"Back off! Now did Vincent do something wrong?" Goldie asked.

"He's on the couch, but he could have done something." Goldie rolled his eyes.

"He's not doing any harm give it a rest!" The Puppet looked coldly at Golden Freddy.

"I want you both inside now." And the Puppet left. Springtrap got up and walked inside. Goldie sat there for a minute. He pulled out the mistletoe that he had next to him, Spring didn't notice he had it.

"There goes my chance. Well, tomorrow is another day." Goldie stood up and joined Springtrap inside. Springtrap was carrying Vincent, who was out cold, to the storage room. That's where the three slept. Goldie reached the storage room and Springtrap was lying on his side, back facing him, they normally sleep on opposite ends of the room. Goldie sat down behind him.

"You awake?" Springtrap turned on his back.

"Yeah."

"Ummm, can I… ummm." Springtrap looked at him.

"Are you ok?" Springtrap put his hand on Goldie's leg. Goldie put his hand on Spring's, his fur was so soft. He took a deep breath.

"Want to sleep… closer together?" Springtrap nodded. Goldie lay beside him.

"Night Spring."

"Night Goldie." Goldie was about to drift of when he felt something on his chest, he looked down and saw Springtrap had nuzzled his head on his chest. Goldie felt his heart race at the closeness. Springtrap noticed and nuzzled closer before drifting to sleep.

'Tomorrow, I'll tell him." Goldie has thought about this for a while. Springtrap was a great friend to have, he likes Spring, he respects Spring, but truly, he loves Springtrap.

 **(Hey first chapter, very long one to. I won't promise anything about the length of each chapter. I'll as much as I want when I want. But I hope u all enjoyed if u did I'd really like a review on what would help or what I should 100% keep going with. Later mates. OH! If any of you guys can come up with Christmas carols but with a FNAF twist to it I'd love to hear it. I'll make sure to give u credit if I chose one of your ideas. I don't mind if it's PM or a normal review and I promise I wont judge.)**


	2. Springy has a feeling

**(Ok wtf! I have 4 favourites and followers?! Thank u so much! I'll try to not disappoint. But.. I need help; I might be slipping onto an M rating. If I am please let me know so that I can change the rating. Here's something else I'm wondering, if the rules and guidance say about MA content, why is there never the option to rate it MA when uploading fan fics?)**

 **(Reviews! I have 2! Wooo!)  
(CupkakeGalore: "Cool story so far! Love the shipping! SO CUTE! Keep up the good work!"**

 **Me: "Thank u so much, I love the shipping to. There all so cute together."**

 **Foxyinadrawz: "FreddyXBonnie!"**

 **Me: "I agree** **"**

 **(I own nothing of FNAF except OCs or OC names. You get what I'm saying.)**

Springtrap awoke on the cold floor. Strange, he was sure Goldie was here a moment ago. Springtrap gave a sigh and smile thinking about Goldie. He was such a good friend to him, he was willing to protect him, and his fur was so soft when he rested his head on Goldie's chest listening to his strong heartbeat.

"Are you in love Springy?!" Springtrap realised Vincent had been in his head again.

"What?! N-no." Vincent looked at him.

"I know you held his hand yesterday. And that you were just thinking about his body."

"Shut up!" Springtrap blushed.

"Ooohhh you didn't deny it! That's a bit sick though. Wait… Springy is gay? Fancy that." Springtrap blushed deeper.

"OK! Mabey I like him a little." Vincent started laughing. Springtrap rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Springy and Goldie lying in a bed, F.U.C.K.I.N.G!" He laughed harder. Springtrap got really red now. He walked out the room with Vincent still on the floor laughing.

Springtrap found Goldie lying on the couch resting. He looked a bit cute. Goldie saw Springtrap and sat up.

"Good morning Spring."

"Morning." Goldie patted the area on the couch next to him for Springtrap to sit down, Springtrap did. Goldie looked at him for a minute; Springtrap was hanging his head low.

'He's so cute, I want to kiss him.' Goldie thought. 'But there's no way he loves me back.' Springtrap noticed Goldie was staring.

"Ummm, are you ok?"

"W-what? Yes I'm fine." Springtrap knew something was up. He placed his hand on Goldie's. Goldie smiled and held it.

Vincent was watching from a distance.

"Oh come on. Just say it Spring!"

"Umm Spring?" Goldie felt his stomach turn.

"Yes?" Springtrap felt his heart beating faster.

"I.."

"Hey come on! Snowball fight today!" BB yelled out. The other animatronics started heading out side. Springtrap got up and followed.

"F #$!" Goldie cursed quietly. He felt his heart drop, there goes another chance.

Vincent looked in confusion.

"Wait, Goldie likes him back? Well this is gonna get interesting." He floated over to Goldie.

"Aren't you going to join them?" Goldie sighed.

"Yeah." They both headed out.

(Outside)

Goldie sat silently in the snow; he looked at the now broken mistletoe. He pressed it against his chest. He dropped it, and left it there.

"Come on slow pokes!" Goldie heard Springtrap yell, he was using a sleigh. He was sleighing down the hill with Toy Freddy and Bon Bon. Springtrap was well ahead. Goldie watched as Springtrap was swaying his hips as he controlled the sleigh. Goldie couldn't help but stare.

Springtrap saw Goldie looking at him; he smirked and decided to show off. He started saying his hips further and smoother. He did sharp turns and a few flips. It was fun but he wasn't paying much attention, his sled hit a rock and he went head first into a pile of snow. Goldie stood up and ran to help.

"Are you ok Springtrap?" Goldie asked. Toy Freddy and Bon Bon were laughing their heads off.

"I'm fine! But help me out!" Springtrap yelled. Goldie went to grab his hips but they were also buried. He looked at Springtrap's tail wagging and couldn't help but blush a little.

"Are you looking at Spring's butt?" Goldie jumped and saw Toy Freddy there.

"You're looking at my what?!" Springtrap asked, muffled by the snow.

"W-w-what!? No I wasn't!" Goldie blushed harder. Toy Freddy nudged him and whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry; I'll keep your little secret." Goldie nodded shyly and grabbed Springtrap's feet to pulled him out. Springtrap was shivering, snow was all over him.

"T-thank y-you." He said. Goldie kneeled beside him.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm f-f-freezing." Golden Freddy picked Springtrap up bridle style and walked him back inside the pizzeria. Toy Freddy smiled at the sight, he had an idea to help him get Spring. **(AN: Before anyone asks, I quite like Toy Freddy, actually I like all the Freddys in FNaF)**

"So you know as well eh?" Toy Freddy looked behind him and saw Vincent.

"Oh hello sir, yes I know."

"Well what if I told you that Springy feels the same about Goldie." Vincent said.

"Hmmm, I'm listening." Toy Freddy replied. Vincent smiled.

(In pizzeria)

"Spring, you have snow in your suit." Goldie observed as he continued to carry Springtrap.

"T-that tends to h-happen when you're torn ap-part." Springtrap replied, still shivering.

"Well we can't have that can we?" Goldie said, grinning at him.

"How about a nice hot bath to warm you up?" Springtrap looked at him.

'Well… didn't expect that.' He thought. 'Mabey he means he'll show me where the room is and then leave.' Springtrap stayed silent in thought as Goldie kept walking.

Toy Freddy and Vincent were listening in behind a corner.

"That should by us some time." Vincent said.

"Are you sure this will work?" Toy Freddy asked.

"Yes you bucket of bolts, now get the others." He ordered.

 **(Well then that's chapter 2, I meant it to be shorter but I hope it satisfied u lovely people. Now I will be changing the rating to M, the crude humour and swearing is irresistible. But in saying that, that leaves more opportunity to what this story can possess. So what do u think should happen with Goldie and Springy *wink* or if u really love another ship here give me some suggestions and I'll see what I can do. Quick question: What is the best and worst thing that has ever happened to u around Christmas? If u want I could make the animatronics give their best/worst moments as well at the start of each chapter. All right thank u all for reading please review it will be much appreciated, later mates.)**


	3. Truth or dare

**(Alllll right I'm back with another chapter! I'm really enjoying this; I hope u guys are as well. Now with smut and stuff, I won't have proper detailed smut (By that I mean I won't have a full on sex scene). Mabey I'll make a separate fan fic for those who would enjoy a one shot/short Christmas based story that is mainly that instead. Ok? Oh, thought I'd mention. The animatronics wear cloths but are fully animals that walk on two legs. Yet still have very robotic structure (As P,G is in the Springlock suit). Means they have genitals to hahah. Yeah I know I'm so wrong.)**

 **Reviews!:**

 **CupkakeGalore: I think they're bot too shy to admit they're feeling for each other but if a certain someone urges them to confess... I don't know. Just thinking aloud. But my best moment was when I found out I was getting a pet for the first time and worst moment was when I got socks and pj's from my parents and grandparents. Talk about awkward!**

 **Me: Did u read my mind? I was going for that haha. Socks and PJs? Yep pretty awkward. At least u got a pet. What was it? My first pet was a bird.**

 **And like I said I have got an animatronics to share their story with u!**

 **(BB AND JJ:**

 **BB: "our worst Christmas was when the tree fell on top of us and we were stuck for hours on end!"**

 **JJ: "But our best one was when the others brought us about 50 balloons to decorate for Christmas, which was fun!")**

 **(I own nothing of FNAF except OCs or OC names. You get what I'm saying. Noe let's go!)**

 **(WARNING! Will contain sexual content, no sex but sexual)**

Goldie walked Springtrap into the bathroom and set him down on the floor. Springtrap watched Goldie as he ran the water into the tub. His ears began to twitch slightly as he observed Goldie; most of the snow had melted so his fur was moist and clammy.

"Golden Freddy?" Goldie turned the tap off so he could listen to Springtrap, without worrying of the bath overflowing.

"Yes Springtrap." He knelt in front of him. Spring looked at Goldie; he felt his face warm up. He pressed his head against Goldie's shoulder. Goldie sat in a more comfortable position and hugged Springtrap. The two lay in each other's embrace.

(In the diner)

"All right we have everyone?" Vincent asked.

"I'll do a roll call." Toy Freddy said. Vincent looked at him.

"Roll call? Seriously? What is this, kindergarten?"

"This is just how we do things." Vincent sighed.

"Ok, Chica?"

"Here."

"Freddy and Bonnie?"

"Here." They both said, and then kissed.

"Get a room!" Chica yelled, laughing.

"Bon Bon and Chi Chi?" They both said here, while holding hands.

"BB and JJ?"

"HERE!" everyone covered their ears.

"Kids." Vincent groaned.

"Foxy and Mangle?"

"Yarrr!" Foxy cried.

"Ai, ye both be 'ere." Mangle said.

"Puppet?... Puppet? Nope didn't think so." Toy Freddy checked everyone off except Puppet.

"Right, we all remember the plan?" Vincent asked, the animatronics nodded.

"So who's going to get the two love bots?" Chi Chi asked.

"I'll go." Vincent said and flew off.

(With Goldie and Springy)

Goldie couldn't be happier, with Springtrap in his arms just felt so right. He nuzzled into Springtrap's neck a little, Springtrap let out a little moan.

"HEY LOVE BOTS!" Vincent went through the wall and jump scared the two.

"VINCENT!" Springtrap yelled.

"Ah don't be a sour puss. Come on the others are waiting for you two." Vincent went back through the wall and out of the room. Goldie helped Springtrap up and opened the door for him. Springtrap gave a shy smile and they both walked to the diner room.

(In diner room)

Everyone looked and greeted Goldie and Springtrap as they walked in. They were sitting in a circle and made room for them both to sit next to each other. Vincent floated above them all. Toy Freddy stood up.

"All right, we are all here for a game of truth or dare!" **(AN: Yep that's what I've come up with)** Springtrap asked Goldie what that was, he whispered in his ear of how to play.

"OK I'll go first. Hmmmm. Freddy, truth or dare?" Toy Freddy pointed to Freddy.

"Dare." He replied.

"I dare you, to sit on Bonnie's lap for the next 3 turns." Freddy rolled his eyes and sat on Bonnie. Bonnie gave him a big hug from behind.

"My turn…. Foxy, truth or dare?"

"Truth matey."

"Has Mangle being dismantle affected how much you love her in any way?"

"What question is that, this Lassie is the love of my life." He said as he grabbed Mangle and kissed her. Goldie watched, he thought about doing that to Springtrap.

"Alright Lad, BB, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to do a summersault." BB tried his best but he fell flat on his face.

"OMG BB are you alright!?" JJ asked as she helped him up.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Ok, Bon Bon. truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to ask Chi Chi that question you've been meaning to ask her for a while." The animatronics started going 'Oooooo' as Bon Bon got up to get something. He came back and asked Chi Chi to stand up. When she did he knelt down on one knee.

"Chi Chi. Will you marry me?" He opened a little black box with a ring in it. The ring was gold with a diamond in the centre of it. Chi Chi gasped.

"Oh Bon Bon. Yes I will!" Chi Chi let Bon Bon put the ring on her finger and hugged him tightly.

"Well, didn't expect that eh Goldie?" Springtrap said. Goldie nodded.

"Best Christmas ever. Ok Springtrap, truth or dare?" Bon Bon said, Chi Chi in his arms.

"Truth."

"Would you rather, have Goldie kiss you or Vincent kiss you?" Springtrap went really red.

"Umm Goldie." Goldie blushed a little.

"OOooooo!" The animatronics replied.

"Shut up. Vincent truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How good of a friend am I?" Vincent floated to him.

"Spring, you're the best friend I've ever had. Don't get corny about it though." Springtrap laughed a little and Vincent flew back up.

"OK, Goldie truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you, to use this on one animatronic in this room." Toy Freddy gave Goldie mistletoe. Goldie blushed and looked at Springtrap. He put mistletoe above their heads. Springtrap looked at Goldie, who started to lean in. Springtrap closed his eyes and leaned in as well. Goldie felt their lips touch; Springtrap's lips were so soft. He loved it. Springtrap pressed a bit harder against Goldie then pulled away. They looked away shyly. They continued this game for a few hours until it was dark.

"Well I'm off." Bon Bon said, as he picked up Chi Chi bridal style.

"Yeah, I'd like some time with my special someone as well." Freddy said as he got up and helped Bonnie up.

"Yarr, Lassie here needs some lovin'" Foxy said, he and Mangle left for pirate cove. The others decided to go do their own thing, mostly going to bed.

"Should we go?" Springtrap asked.

"You're still dirty." Goldie said, Springtrap looked at his soiled fur.

"Well I'll have a bath and meet you back in the storage room." Springtrap said and walked off.

(With Springtrap.)

Springtrap lay in the hot water; he made little waves with his arms. He felt the water slip through some of the broken parts of his robotic body. For such organic like robots he's still clearly a robot. He thought about Goldie and there kiss, his lips still tingled a bit from it. He liked it. Springtrap watched his fur sway in the water, and then he heard the door open. Springtrap covered his crotch and looked who it was.

"Goldie?" Goldie walked in and looked at Springtrap.

"Ummm do you need anything?" Goldie shook his head, and looked closer at Springtrap. He was buff; his chest was well built and had a small six pack.

"Mind if I join you?" Springtrap went wide eyed. 'WTF?!' he thought.

"Ummm…" Springtrap didn't have a chance to answer as Goldie started taking off his shirt.

"Goldie ummm." Springtrap couldn't help but look, Goldie was well built to. He watched Goldie undo his zip and blushed. Goldie smirked.

"You ok Spring?"

"Yeah I'm… I'm fine." He looked away. Springtrap felt the water move as Goldie hoped in, the bath could easily fit the two. Goldie stroked Springtrap's cheek.

"Spring?" Springtrap was still looking away, he turned his head slightly.

"Yeah?" Springtrap looked at Goldie, but only his head. He tried to fight the urge to look at other areas.

"Wanna have that kiss again?" Goldie cupped Springtrap's cheeks in his hands and pulled him closer to his face. Springtrap closed his eyes and leaned closer. Their lips met, Goldie moved his arm to Spring's back and pulled him close. Springtrap moved to Goldie's side, as they were naked he was carful where we went. Goldie tickled Springtrap's back a little. Springtrap giggled a little but Goldie silenced him with more kisses. Springtrap wrapped his arms around Goldie's waists; he stroked his thumb along Goldie's belly. Goldie moved from kissing Spring's lips to his neck. Springtrap felt the heat from Goldie's mouth move to his neck, he moaned quietly. Goldie continued. Springtrap felt something harden and went red as a tomato.

"Ummm, Goldie can we go?" Goldie looked at him weirdly. He noticed how red Springtrap was and that he had his hands covering his crotch.

"Ok, if you want." Goldie got out, water dripping off his fur. Springtrap watched, he couldn't help but really stare. Goldie dried himself and got dressed. He left the room so Springtrap could deal with his 'problem'.

Springtrap climbed out and looked at himself.

"Vincent will never let me live this down." He got dried and waited for his erection to go away. He was still red at what happened.

Springtrap went to the storage room and found Goldie sitting on the floor waiting for him. He went and sat next to him.

"You all good now?" Springtrap nodded. Goldie rested a hand over his.

"Only tomorrow then it's Christmas." **(AN: yes I know I know, it's only been a day after I Goldie a week to go. But I don't know how to fill in the time, so I've decided to confuse u all and make it only one more day to go through)** Springtrap smiled and rested his head on Goldie's shoulder. Goldie pulled Springtrap to the floor and cuddled with him. Springtrap's tailed waged fast **(AN: Yeah their tails go outside their pants)**

"Good night Goldie."

"Good night Spring." Goldie kissed Springtrap's head and fell asleep.

 **(There's chapter 3! I like this one. I hope u all did to. I'm going through a hard time right now and I'm worried that it's going to get worse so I could really use the support but thank u so much for reading this far. Remember to leave a review if u liked it, I'll very much appreciate it. If u want more 'detailed' stuff to happen I might make that in a separate story, like a one shot. Hope to see u all soon. Later mates!)**


	4. Memorys

**(Alright another chapter, it's Christmas Eve! Well in the story that is haha. I like writing this one, it's fun. I hope this chapter is good. Sorry if I'm a bit rusty I'm under a lot of stress at the moment. Yeah, I'm not getting reviews so I just really hope I'm not disappointing u guys)**

 **(Hey Springtrap wants to share his story)**

 **(SPRINGTRAP:**

 **Springtrap: "My worst Christmas was when Vincent used the security guard's organs as tree decorations." #mad face#**

 **Vincent: #laughs# "Oh that was great!"**

 **Springtrap: "No it was not!" #Sigh# but my best one was… being with Goldie. #Blushes#**

 **Vincent: "Springy is in looove."**

 **Springtrap: #Growls#)**

 **(I own nothing of FNAF except OCs or OC names. You get what I'm saying. Now let's go!)**

Goldie woke up early; he looked at Springtrap asleep on the floor. He stroked the rabbit's fur a little, it was just so soft. He mumbled 'I love you,' to the sleeping Springtrap and walked out. Vincent was watching and decided to see what was going through Springtrap's head as Goldie left.

(43 mins later)

Springtrap woke up and smiled a little, thinking about what happened yesterday with Goldie. Then he heard Vincent shout from in his head.

"YOU SICK LITTLE RABBIT!" Springtrap covered his ears as Vincent flew out of his head started to vomit.

"What have I told you about reading my mind!?"

"Oh I am so mentally scared. You two in the same room naked is bad enough, but in that bath! Dude!" Springtrap rolled his eyes.

"Have you even told him you love him yet?" Springtrap shook his head. Vincent groaned.

"When are you going to then?"

"I don't know. Tonight maybe?" Vincent simply nodded and flew to the next room. Springtrap followed him. Springtrap and Vincent just talked a bit while walking around then saw the Puppet. He looked at them with cold eyes.

"When are you going back to your Fright attraction?" He asked coldly.

"Ummm never, it burnt down." Springtrap answered.

"And you two should've burnt with it." Vincent felt rage boil in him; he hated it when Springtrap was being offended.

"What? B-b-but…"

"You really think you fit in?" Puppet snapped at Springtrap, his ears flopped down.

"Well, a bit. I mean I'm friends with the others…"

"Friends? There too nice to admit how hideous you are!" Springtrap whimpered quietly.

"Hey! You take that back you ugly piece of s #%!" Vincent yelled.

"Like you care. You think you care about Springtrap? You didn't even care about your own family." Vincent felt sharp pain in his chest.

"Don't. Bring. Them. Into. This."

"Vincent. What is he talking about?"

"Oh, so he doesn't know. How he left his wife to care for their children all alone. All to do his selfish deeds, only to wind up dead. Permanently leaving them to suffer." Springtrap looked at Vincent, he had tears building up.

"You both shall never fit in." Springtrap thought of Goldie, was it true? He fell to his knees at the thought. Vincent fell next to him; the pain of guilt took over.

"I'll take away both your pain." Puppet raised his hand, armed with sharp tips ready to strike.

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" Goldie road and bashed the Puppet to the wall. Goldie breathed heavy with anger, he heard everything.

"Why are you helping them?!" Puppet yelled.

"Why would you treat them like that?! Especially Springtrap! He did nothing wrong!" Puppet looked at him, when he saw Springtrap he only thought of the fact that he's friends with the one who killed the children. He got up and left. Goldie sighed and helped Springtrap and Vincent up.

"You two ok?" Springtrap nodded. He looked at Vincent; he was fighting tears back.

"We'll be in the storage room." Springtrap and Vincent went back to the storage room.

(In storage room)

"So… you never told me you had a family." Vincent sat quietly.

"Yes. It hurt to talk about it. But I guess I might as well tell you."

"Ok."

"I had a wife, she was everything to me. I never met a woman so perfect." Vincent smiled at the thought of her.

"We had two boys and a girl." Springtrap smiled as well, the thought of Vincent having children of his own was something he would never imagine.

"What were their names?"

"The oldest was my son named Sam, he was 10 last I saw him. Then my daughter named Emily, who was about 7. Then there was Tim, only 3. But… I lost Tim and Emily" Vincent sniffed. Springtrap gasped.

"What? How?"

"They were… killed. By accidents from robots." Vincent thought about how much he would've missed; his still alive son would be over 30 and his wife, she most likely found someone better. Tears built up, he didn't stop them this time. Vincent let out a few sobs and buried his head in his hands. Springtrap hugged Vincent and let him cry on him. Vincent was never known to show emotion, but Springtrap was more than happy to let him cry it out.

(With the other animatronics 14 mins later)

Goldie was helping the others set up for Christmas as it was Christmas Eve. He told Freddy about what happened with Puppet. The others listened in; they were shocked but decided not to talk about it. Freddy saw that Goldie was deep in thought.

"What's going through that mind of yours?"

"I don't know. I guess… I guess I just don't know how to tell Springtrap I love him." Freddy looked at him.

"I knew you liked him but. Are you serious?" Goldie nodded.

"Wonder how they're doing now." Bonnie said, giving Freddy a hug from behind.

"I'll check." Goldie left the room.

Goldie opened the door and saw Vincent and Springtrap just chatting.

"You both ok?" He asked, sitting with them.

"Yeah, we're fine." Vincent answered. Springtrap nodded. Vincent saw the look on Goldie's face; he knows what he wants to say.

"I need to take a little fly around, later Springy."

"Ok, bye Vince." Vincent flew through the wall and left Spring and Goldie alone.

"So, you're sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I'm sure." Goldie stroked Springtrap's cheek, Springtrap leaned into his hand as Goldie pulled him closer. Goldie kissed Springtrap as he pulled him into an embrace. Springtrap hugged and kissed him back. Goldie slid his hand up Springtrap's shirt, Springtrap was ticklish there and giggled. Goldie traced a finger over Springtrap's belly, feeling his six pack. Springtrap laid on the floor as Goldie continued, he then kissed Springtrap's cheek. He tried to say it, he really did. But he couldn't. He felt he didn't deserve Springtrap. Sighing, Goldie kissed him once more then lay on the floor with him; he wrapped his arms around Springtrap. Goldie felt like punching himself, why can't he just say it?! Springtrap pressed his ear against Goldie's chest, his heartbeat fast and loud.

(With Vincent)

Vincent looked around the place, he found a cannon.

'WTF is a cannon doing here?' he thought. It had cannon balls as well. He wanted to show Springtrap. He flew to the storage room and saw Springtrap in Goldie's arms. Vincent smiled warmly, he remembered his days when he was alive seeing those two together.

Springtrap opened his eyes and saw Vincent.

"Oh, hey Vincent." Goldie sat up, still hugging the rabbit.

"Hey guys, I found something." Vincent gestured for them both to follow, they did.

(In other room)

"Why is a cannon in here?" Springtrap asked, observing the cannon.

"Puppet likes to collect all kinds of random stuff and put them in this room." Golden Freddy answered.

"Oh, it has cannon balls as well." Springtrap said, Vincent looked with him.

"You're right, let's see if it works!" Springtrap smiled widely at that idea.

"Alright then! Let's go Vincent. Goldie come on."

"I don't think we should."

"Aww come on. What's the worst that can happen?" Vincent said, as Springtrap was pushing the cannon to the back door.

"Well, alright." Goldie helped Springtrap with the cannon then later went back for the cannon balls.

(Outside)

Springtrap and Vincent were just running around on the snow, they decided to fire the cannon at night. Goldie asked why, Vincent explained it just looks cooler. Goldie watched as Vincent was chasing Springtrap around like a father to his son. Goldie had his back to a wall and thought. He thought about how he couldn't just say 'I love you' to Springtrap. He put a hand on his chest, and felt his heart beat thinking about Springtrap, as the days go without telling Springtrap the truth each beat of his heart begun to hurt more and more. It wasn't a lot of pain, just that uncomfortable pain.

Springtrap laughed loudly as Vincent caught him and tickled him.

"HAHAHA NO! HAHAHA VINCENT NO! HAHAHHA I CAN'T HAHAHAH BREATH! STOP HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH" Springtrap fell to the ground; he had tears in his eyes from laughter.

"Nope." Was all Vincent said as he continued to tickle him.

"Hey Goldie! Come help me!" Vincent shouted. Goldie smiled evilly.

"HAHAHAH GOLDIE! HAHAHAHA DON'T HAHAHAHAHA YOU DARE! HAHAHAHAH." Goldie went to Springtrap, lifted his shirt and tickled his most sensitive spot on his tummy. Springtrap screamed loudly in laughter. He fought to get both Vincent and Goldie off him, but he was laughing too much.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I HAHAHAHH HATE HAHAH YOU BOTH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Springtrap could barely breathe, and his eyes were so watery they looked like waterfalls. Goldie and Vincent noticed Springtrap was really struggling and stopped. Springtrap gasped for air, his thighs hurt so much from laughing.

"Are you ok Springtrap?" Goldie asked, he stroked Springtrap's head as he breathed hard.

"Yeah *breath* I'm fine." Springtrap still had the giggles but it hurt. Goldie smiled.

"Well that was fun." Vincent said, lying in the snow. Springtrap and Goldie lay with him in the snow. Springtrap watched the snowflakes fall, one fell on his nose. Goldie looked at them both, he couldn't imagine Vincent being a murderer, 'Springtrap must've been right how he's changed,' he thought. The three stayed there, but drifted to sleep.

 **(AN: These dreams with be in first person of the one having the dream. Oh and they're flash backs.)**

(Vincent's dream)

I wore the bunny suit, it was a beautiful golden colour, no wonder the kids liked him so much. I was luring four children into a room, acting like I was just a happy friendly bunny.

"Where are we going Mr Spring Bonnie?" a little girl asked, I smiled.

"Oh you'll see, you all will. It's such a big surprise!" They all smiled happily and followed me to the room. The room had four spare suits, a Freddy Fazbear, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy. All springlock suits. They're not allowed to be used though, safety hazured.

"Who wants to try them on?" I asked, three scream happily and started putting on the suits, but there was one who didn't go. A young boy.

"Don't you want to join your friends?"

"I've heard of these things called springlock suits. I don't want to risk getting caught in one."

"Well, I'm a springlock suit, I'm fine." He looked at his friends; they were in the Chica, Bonnie and Foxy costumes. He looked at the Freddy costume and shook his head. I frowned at him, and then smiled sinisterly.

"Well then, I guess you'll have to miss out on the surprise. It's to die for." I brought out a remote, it was able to force springlocks to undo automatically. I pressed the button. The three children screamed in agony as the springlocks imbedded into their fragile bodies. The boy tried to run but I caught him, I brought out a knife. I raised it and brought it down, stabbing strait through his hear….

(End of Vincent's dream)

"NO!" Vincent shot up, breathing heavily. He didn't wake Springtrap or Goldie, good. He floated to the cannon to sleep, not wanting to risk waking up the bear and rabbit if he had another nightmare.

(Springtrap's dream.)

I sat in that safe room, still alone. I don't even know why I'm here! Why did this happen to me? What did I do to just be thrown away? And my memory, it's gone. Who am I? What was my purpose? I didn't know. I just sat there, waiting for something to happen. My clothes were so torn, so torn that there was literary no use wearing them! Makes me a little glad that no one is here, I mean that would be awkward. I still don't know how I can be used as a suit though, how would that work? I don't have organs or anything, but I function like an organic creature. I breathe, I can eat, I can feel, I have a heartbeat. Eh, Mother Nature is weird. It was so quiet in here; only noise I could hear was mainly my breathing. Occasionally if I was really quiet, my own heart beat could be heard. I sighed sadly.

One day I heard the door open. Then I saw a light, my eyes lit with joy. I was finally getting out! After ages of being here I will be free. I saw a man, haven't seen a human before. Or any living thing for that manner! What do I do? I can't talk, no one has taught me. I tried to wave, but then I saw he was running from something. There was this glowing light, five of them. One was chasing the guy, he was purple. He went to me, I looked at him. Pure terror was the only thing in his eyes. I wished to help him, but I saw a crank in his hands. I didn't know what to think of that. He moved to my back and put the crank in the centre of my back. It hurt! I hated it! Why would he want to hurt me like that? Then I remembered how the springlocks worked, but I was still awake! He didn't wind the crank properly. I tried to help and warn him but he was already in my suit. All I could do is watch and wait, hoping nothing bad would happen. He started laughing at the glowing objects; he was shaking my jaw's springlocks doing that.

'No no no no.' I thought, this couldn't end well. I felt something go pop in my hip, the springlocks were about to fail. I felt as my robotic parts went back into their place and impaled the man. I listened helplessly as he screamed and cried in agony. Blood was gusting out of the ripped parts of my body, staining my fur even more. He tried to scream for help but the locks in my jaw caused his own to be stuck in place. We fell to the floor; there was nothing I could do. The glowing objects faded away as the man slowly died.

(End of Springtrap's dream)

Springtrap tossed and turned in his sleep, like the way his body did as the springlocks were killing Vincent. He soon jolted awake, Goldie was still asleep but Vincent was gone. Springtrap stood up and found Vincent on the cannon. He walked over and nudged the ghost. Vincent moaned tiredly as he was woken up.

"What?"

"Are you ok Vince?"

"Yeah, just had a nightmare." Vincent sat straight, it was dark.

"What time is it?" Springtrap asked, Vincent just shrugged. Springtrap's ears perked up quickly, he heard a strange noise.

"What's up with you Springy?"

"I don't know." Springtrap listened closer, and then he saw lights. Something was flying towards the pizzeria! Springtrap thought maybe it's an attack.

'Maybe if we can defend the pizzeria, maybe Vincent and I will finally fit in.'

"Vincent! Help me get the cannon ready."

"Why?" Springtrap pointed to the red flying thing coming.

"Oh s###" Springtrap started loading the cannon and aimed.

(Golden Freddy's dream)

I stood on the stage; there was a microphone in front of me. I looked at it, thinking of why I'm up here.

"Hey Fredbear, how about a song for the kiddies?" I looked to my left, a golden rabbit stood beside me. He had a guitar in his hands.

"What?"

"Fredbear you goof, the kids want a song. Come on." I looked down, there were kids. I looked at the rabbit, his fur so shiny and golden. I… I found him really cute. The rabbit tuned his guitar and started playing.

"Come on Fredbear, sing with me. Your best friend Spring Bonnie." The kids started cheering. I stayed silent; I have no idea what he's on about.

"All right, I'll start." Spring Bonnie took a deep breath while changing the tune to more country music:

"Fredbear's Family Diner,

A wondrous place to be.

I play my guitar to all my songs,

And I'll strum it all day long.

I play these notes in my head,

And I'll know them till I'm dead.

My heart, it beats fast and loud,

With the guitar's strong rhythm and sound.

Oh won't you come sing along with me,

As we'll be so happy and free.

Fredbear's Family Diner,

A place for you and me."

That voice, it was so lovely. So cheerful. The children loved it.

"Come on Fredbear." I thought for a moment, and then I found myself grabbing the microphone and started singing.

"Fredbear's Family Diner,

Welcome one and all.

There's need for you to fear,

Cause I'll always be right here.

No need to run and hide,

Cause I'll always be by your side.

I'll sing loud and proud,

For the people all around.

Oh won't you come sing along with me,

As we'll be so happy and free you'll see

Fredbear's Family Diner,

A safe guard place for all."

I have no idea where that came from but the kids loved it. I smiled.

"Nice one Fredbear." Spring Bonnie smiled at me. I suddenly saw the scene fade away like mist; I wondered what was going on than the mist remade a different scene. I looked around then saw a door open. It was that Spring Bonnie.

"Hey Fredbear." He waved.

"Hi, um where are we?" Spring Bonnie tilted his head.

"Um, backstage. Like we normally go after performing,"

"Umm yeah. Sorry, mental blank." I laughed nervously. I look away for a bit then felt a hand against mine.

"Are you ok?" Spring Bonnie asked; his voice so soft. So was the fur on his hands.

"Yes, I'm fine." Spring Bonnie smiled then pulled my shirt, brining me into a kiss. I was a bit shocked at first but soon melted into the kiss. I wrap my arms around him and pulled him closer. Spring Bonnie put one hand on my hips and the other on my cheek. He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes.

"Love ya Fredbear." I smiled.

"I love you to Springy." He let out a little giggle. I kept my grip as I pulled him closer to me, he was so cute. He snuggled into my chest and smiled. I leaned to give him a kiss on the cheek…

(End of Goldie's dream.)

BOOM!

Goldie awoke with a fright as he heard a loud bang. He looked over to where the cannon was and saw Springtrap and Vincent. Springtrap had hit something as he yelled:

"HIT IT!" Goldie saw something falling from the sky, it was what the cannon hit. Goldie realised it was headed towards him then jumped out the way in time. Springtrap ran to Goldie and helped him up.

"Goldie are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Spring."

"What is that?" Vincent asked. It only hit the bottom of it, it didn't take much damage.

"I don't know." Springtrap said, Goldie looked at it.

"It's a sleigh! And they're presents in it." Goldie said. There were also candy canes around the red sleigh.

"Wait, don't tell me we shot…" Vincent started as the three looked over the rails and saw a big red fat guy unconscious. They gasped.

"Santa."

 **(Oooooooooooo now it's gotten interesting! Wow this chapter is the longest chapter I've ever written I think. I hope you all liked it. Please leave a review I will really appreciate it. See u in the next chapter mates!)**


	5. Off to save Christmas!

**(All right another chapter! Yay, this one is gonna be a bit harder to write but let's see how we go shall we?)**

 **(Oh wait! We have reviews! We must acknowledge the people helping to inspire me to continue:**

 **Foxyinadrawz: "OMG SOOOOOO CUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEE!"**

 **Me: "Thank u, I'm very glad u like it."**

 **CupkakeGalore: "OHHH! They are deep Sh*t now! they shot down Santa! damn! How are they going to get out of this one? Is Golden Freddy going to have to dress up as Santa and Spring and Vincent going to be elves? I dunno what I'm thinking...but keep you the great work!"**

 **Me: "Ok, first: how are u finding out my ideas before I publish them!? (I will not be saying what she got right, u all will have to find out haha) second: thank u so much for the reviews u have sent for almost each chapter, I really appreciate the support. And third: if u keep finding out my plans we should just work together hahaha."**

 **(Hay Goldie, how about u give us a story.**

 **Goldie: Fine.**

 **GOLDEN FREDDY:**

 **(Goldie: "My best Christmas was the first year the pizzeria was rebuilt, I was finally given an endoskeleton so that I could move.**

 **And my worst is that we shot down Santa."**

 **Springtrap: "It was an accident!")**

 **(Don't own FNaF blah blah blah)**

The three were frozen. WTF have they done?!

"Holy s! $!" Vincent said.

"What have I done?!" Springtrap said, tugging on his ears.

"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE!?" They tensed up hearing the Puppet's voice. Goldie stood in front of Springtrap and Vincent.

"Marion, we need help. We need to get this guy out and make sure he's ok."

"Santa?" BB and JJ had gone to the sleigh, then all the animatronics came out.

"Oh f!$#" Vincent mumbled under his breath.

"Did you hit Santa Springtrap?" JJ asked, Springtrap whimpered as the Puppet glared at him. Vincent stood in front of the Puppet.

"It's not all his fault."

"Vincent no!" Springtrap tried to get to Vincent but Goldie held him back.

"It's my fault to." Puppet looked at him, hate in his eyes.

"But that's not important now, what is important is that we get this fat b!%#erd to safety." Vincent stood his ground.

"All right." Puppet simply said. Goldie nodded and he got in the sleigh to get Santa out. Springtrap and the toy animatronics went with him to help.

Goldie got the medical kit and checked to see if everything was all right.

"Will he be ok?" Springtrap asked, holding BB and JJ in his arms. They needed comfort so Springtrap happily cradled them both.

"Yeah, he'll be fine." Goldie answered. Springtrap sighed in relief and told BB and JJ it will be ok. The Puppet glared at Springtrap, Springtrap noticed and put BB and JJ down. He cowered behind Goldie. Goldie snapped his fingers in Santa's face to try and wake him up.

"Hello? *click click* Sir? *click click* Sir wake up. *Click click*" Santa shook his head and woke up. He saws all the animatronics and tried to get up in fright, unfortunately he fell down in agony.  
"AHhhh! My leg! Please don't hurt me!" Goldie saw that the man had broken his leg; he put his hands up calmly.

"It's ok, we won't hurt you." Santa saw they meant no harm and calmed down.

"I'm sorry; you all just scared me a little."

"Ah its fine matey, we be used to that." Foxy said. Santa smiled, but his leg still hurt.

"My reindeers! Are they safe?" Santa asked. Vincent looked behind the sleigh and saw little reindeers running about.

"Found them." Vincent said. The toys (including Mangle) went over. They all looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's go catch them!" Toy Freddy said as he, toy Chica, Toy Bonnie and Mangle ran after them. Vincent went to Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy.

"Come on we need something to keep them in place." Vincent said. The four thought, then Freddy said that they have ropes to use to tie them up. The four of them got the rope and waited for the toys to get the reindeers back

(10 mins later, I'm too lazy to write how they caught them.)

All the reindeer were tied to separate polls to keep them still and safe. BB and JJ were putting Santa's leg in a cast.

"Will I be able to continue delivering presents?" Santa asked Goldie, as he watched the two robot children mend his leg. Goldie shook his head sadly. Puppet heard and had another go at Springtrap and Vincent.

"It's all your fault, because of you two Christmas is ruined for everyone!" Vincent hid in Springtrap and Springtrap himself was curled into a ball.

"I'm sorry!" He shouted, hoping for mercy. Goldie heard Springtrap's cry and ran to him before the Puppet could hurt him. Goldie crouched in front of Springtrap and showed no sign of backing away from the rabbit. Puppet growled angrily and stormed off. Goldie put his hand on Springtrap's cheek, it was soaked in tears. Springtrap sobbed.

"He's right, it is my fault." Goldie wiped his tears away and smiled sweetly at him.

"Well crying isn't going to help is it? come on we got some work to do." Springtrap obeyed and followed Goldie back to Santa. Springtrap hid behind Goldie as he was scared that Santa would yell at him.

"Ah, Springtrap how are you?" Springtrap looked at him confused.

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm Santa; I know a lot of people."

'Why is he not mad?' Springtrap thought.

"I'm s-so s-s-sorry." He whimpered.

"I forgive you Springtrap. And you to Vincent." Vincent popped out of Springtrap's belly and whispered to Springtrap.

"Why is he not trying to give us a lecture for what we did?" Springtrap shrugged, he had no idea. Springtrap came out from behind Goldie and knelt in front of Santa.

"I don't deserve forgiveness." He said, his ears drooped down and his head hung low. Santa smiled and patted Springtrap's head.

"But it's Christmas, time of giving. And I give you forgiveness." Springtrap looked at the man and smiled. Goldie smiled at the sight, so did Vincent.

"But how are those poor kids gonna get there presents now though?" BB asked sadly. Goldie looked at everyone, all paired up with who they love, comforting each other about the blow that Christmas is cancelled. Goldie looked at the rails that the reindeer use to fly the sleigh, they were in pairs. Goldie snapped his fingers.

"I got it." Springtrap looked at him confused.

"Got what?" Goldie pulled him up to his feet and pointed at the rails.

"We could deliver the presents!" They all stared at him.

"What!? But we can't fly. Besides Vincent." Bonnie said.

"The reindeer can't either you know." Santa said. "We use magic."

Springtrap looked at the rails, and then thought about the poor children.

"Let's do this." Springtrap said. Goldie smiled.

"All right everyone pair up." Everyone did as he said; Goldie stopped BB and JJ as they tried to go to the sleigh.

"I need you two to take care of Santa and his reindeer, can you do that?" BB and JJ exchanged looks then nodded.

"Yes sir!" they both said and went back to Santa. Goldie walked to the sleigh, everyone was there. Behind Foxy and Mangle was Bonnie and Freddy and behind Freddy and Bonnie were Chi Chi and Bon Bon, and at the back were Chica and Toy Freddy. Goldie noticed that to fit they had to go on all fours, luckily since most of the animals they're based off are four leggers anyway. But there was no one at the very front. Goldie looked over at Springtrap.

"Can you be the leader?" He asked sweetly. Springtrap looked worried. Goldie took Springtrap's hands in his own and asked again.

"You and do it Springy." Springtrap nodded, he went to the sleigh and strapped himself up. Goldie looked over at the Puppet.

"We're going to need someone who can fit down chimneys." Puppet looked at him, no expression in him.

"I know you hate Vincent and Springtrap but we need to work together, think of the poor children waiting for their presents." Puppet had a soft spot for children, so he couldn't refuse. Goldie went to ask Santa how that 'magic' worked while Puppet hopped into the sleigh.

"Sir?" Goldie asked, Santa looked at him.

"Yes Golden Freddy?"

"How does that magic work?"

"Oh that's simple, when they're strapped up they'll need to think happy thoughts, then sparkly glitter will appear and they will fly. Simple." Goldie smiled.

"Thank you sir."

"Oh and here, take this." Santa gave Goldie his hat, Goldie smiled and put it on.  
"Thank you. I shall tell the others now."

(In sleigh)

The Puppet was looking through the list of children; luckily there addresses were on it. Goldie was with the others telling them what Santa said. Springtrap called Goldie over.

"Yes Springtrap."

"I can't see in the dark. My night vision was disabled years ago." Goldie frowned, that will be a problem. Vincent though had an idea.

"Hey, how about this." Vincent flew in Springtrap than his nose started flickering.

"Hey what are you doing?" Springtrap asked then suddenly his nose was shining purple! It was so bright that Springtrap would be able to see clearly.

"Hey he's like Rudolf. Only his nose is purple!" Freddy said; the others started laughed. Springtrap couldn't help but giggle to. Goldie smiled then shouted:

"All right, we gotta start delivering presents, everyone think happy thoughts!" Goldie jumped into the sleigh and grabbed the reins to steer.

Everyone started thinking; they all started shining from golden glitter. Springtrap thought hard, but then imagined having Goldie say he loved him. He practically exploded with glitter and shot into the sky. They all were shocked by the sudden lift off but soon was able to stabilize and fly with ease.

"Woah easy there Spring!" Goldie said, trying to regain control. Springtrap gave a laugh as his purple nose was shining bright.

"Off to save Christmas!" they all shouted as they flew into the night.

 **(Annnnnnnnnnnnnd that's another chapter! I hope u all liked it. Now I have exams coming up so updates will be slow sorry, but I hope u all like the story enough to wait.**

 **Later mates!)**


	6. Family

**(I HATE U EXAMS! But I love this story haha. Now I'm really struggling with life right now, I lost my BF, he just left. 9 months together and he left. So the romance might not be as good but I'll try my best as I really love these pairings. Plus I don't want to let u guys down.)**

 **(CupkakeGalore: "YAY! SANTA FREDDY! And...Springtrap Rudolph? Have to say...I didn't expect that... But it was funny none-the-less! Great chapter and good luck on your exams!"**

 **Me: "As always u are there with a lovely comment. And u mean Santa Golden Freddy hahaha. Thanks u but I'm not excited for exams.**

 **(Don't own FNaF blah blah blah)**

Springtrap felt the cool breeze against his face as he flew. What a view, all those street lights. Springtrap never felt so free. Vincent kept Springtrap's nose shining bright purple so he could see. Goldie was steering the sleigh as Puppet told him the directions. They were in France.

"The first house should be this way." Puppet said, pointing the direction that they needed to go. Goldie pulled the sleigh rails which told Springtrap where to head as he lead the other down. Springtrap started to slow down as they approached the roof top of a house.

"Steady, steady." He said to himself as he put his hands then feet down on the rooftop. The others followed his soft landing and were all set to deliver.

"All right here's the first present." Goldie said as he passed the present to the Puppet. Puppet smiled and went to the chimney. Puppet was able to slide down easily, like a slide. He sneaked to the tree in the middle of the room and placed the present there. The Puppet went back to the chimney and climbed up. His head popped up from the chimney. They all gave little quiet cheers as Puppet got back into the sleigh.

"Onward Springtrap!" Goldie said as he whipped the reins and Springtrap lead them all back to the sky. They continued to deliver the presents around France. It was surprisingly quick but then again they only had one night to deliver them all. Soon they were off to Africa then China, Japan, Asia and so on. **(AN: Like I said, very rusty today)** now they were in a small town in America, Vincent spotted a small house and asked Springtrap to stop there. Springtrap, being the friend he is, obliged.

"What are you doing?" Puppet asked.

"Vincent wants to stop at this house." Springtrap said as he landed in the back yard.

"But there are no children here." Puppet said. Vincent flew out of Springtrap and Springtrap himself undid the straps. Goldie hopped out of the sleigh to see what was going on. Vincent went to a window, there was a lounge room with an old women and a man sitting at the couch. Vincent let out a sob, Springtrap grew worried. Puppet decided to go as well, he and Goldie looked into the room and saw the same people Vincent and Springtrap did.

"Vincent, what's wrong?"

"It's them. My… family."

 **(OK ok, I know it's a ridiculously short chapter but I wanted to get one thing out before the depression gets worse. Yes I have depression. And…. I've been cutting. But I hope u guys enjoyed. Bye. For now hahaha)**


	7. War zone

**(Hey guys, I'm starting to feel better. Mainly thanks to u guys reading this. I hope I can make up for the short chapter last time.)**

 **(Reviews:**

 **CupkakeGalore: "It's okay, my chapters are short too. And I'm sorry to hear about your depression. I knew a few people with depression and I know it can be hard. I want to say that you're not alone and if you ever need to talk I'll hopefully be there (I say hopefully because of my bad schedule on Fan Fiction. Not to sound rude to you). I don't want you to feel sad. Be happy! Please try! 3 : 3 Derp cat! hopefully this shows up right."**

 **Me: "Thanks. I appreciate the support. It's hard putting trust in someone for 9 months only to have them just end it. I'm glad I have such nice people to help. I like the derp cat hahaha."**

 **(Don't own FNaF)**

Springtrap was shocked, this was Vincent's house? So that must be his wife and son in there.

"I have to see them." Vincent said. Springtrap tried to stop him but Vincent flew into the house. Vincent watched the two humans, his wife looked different due to age but he still found her so beautiful. And his son, he was about as tall as Vincent was when he was alive. He had black short hair with brown eyes. Vincent made himself invisible so to not startle either of them.

"Here mum." Sam said as he handed his mother chicken soup.

"Thank you." Vincent looked at them strangely, they were always so happy at Christmas. They couldn't look more miserable.

"Another Christmas without dad." His son mumbled. Vincent felt such guilt in his chest where his heart used to be.

"I know Sammy. I miss him to."

"I miss you all so much." Vincent mumbled under his breath.

"30 years. Where could he be?" He asked his mother. He sat on the couch next to her and sighed sadly. Vincent couldn't take anymore, the guilt was too much. He flew out of the house and embraced Springtrap, crying hard. Springtrap was surprised but comforted Vincent best he could. Puppet watched, he had never seen such an emotional level of hurt in the ex-murderer. He couldn't help but feel a little bad.

"My wife *sob* son *sob* I left them to suffer *sob*." Springtrap whispered it was ok to him; Vincent wiped his tears and went back in Springtrap's nose. Goldie took Springtrap's hand and helped him back in the straps, Puppet watched, he felt… bad for the ex-murderer. He shook it off and climbed back into the sleigh. Goldie gave Springtrap's nose a little stroke to try and comfort Vincent. Vincent made Springtrap's nose shine bright again and they were ready to go. Goldie grabbed the reins and ordered the others to fly. Springtrap leaped into the air and they flew off.

Springtrap used the ability to talk to Vincent with his mind as they delivered presents to almost every small town and Las Vaguest and are now half way through New York.

'I must see them again, one day I will see them.' Vincent said to Springtrap.

'Didn't you go see them while we were at the house?'

'You don't understand, I meant be alive with them again.'

'But… But that's impossible.'

'I don't care, they're my family. I will never give up the hope of being with them.'

Goldie could see how silent Springtrap was, the others were happily talking with their partners but Springtrap was talking to no one. He didn't know Springtrap and Vincent could talk to each other with their minds. Puppet was able to get into houses and out with such ease, must be his skinny agile body. Soon they finished all around America, Springtrap trying to comfort Vincent best he can, and flew to Germany **(if what happens in the parts while in Germany offends anyone I am so sorry, I picked a random country. You'll see what I mean. Oh and I suck at accents. Only thing I know in German is nain and ja.)**

Springtrap whimpered as they flew over this land, something wasn't right. Vincent felt Springtrap's tense behaviour and asked him what's wrong.

"I don't know, but something is not right." There was mist below them, he couldn't see the ground. Springtrap shouted over to Goldie.

"Something doesn't feel right!" Goldie noticed the weary surroundings and pulled reins to tell the others to fly slower. Puppet payed close attention to try and spot any danger, his sensitive ears **(that no one can see)** heard little sirens.

"We're in a war zone!" Puppet shouted, and right on cue a cannon ball was shot at them. Luckily it missed but it sent the others in a panic. Springtrap screamed in terror and ran very fast, pulling the others deeper into the war zone by accident!

"SPRINGTRAP STOP! YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!" Vincent yelled. Springtrap was too scared to hear him though. More cannons were fired at them but Springtrap was fast and strong enough to pull the others away in time. Springtrap's ears hurt like crazy from the noise, so did Bonnie's and Bon Bon's as rabbits have very sensitive ears. Goldie tried desperately to regain balance but Springtrap's sharp turns threw him off. Puppet threw himself to the presents to protect them. Goldie was finally able to grab hold of the reins and gave them a good whip. They all straightened up and Goldie regained control. Goldie was able to make sharp turns in order to miss the cannons, and then gunshots were heard. Springtrap tried his best to dodge the bullets but they were too fast, Springtrap screamed in pain as he was shot. Multiple times.

"SPRINGTRAP!" Vincent shouted in worry, Springtrap was losing altitude from the pain. Foxy and Mangle saw and shouted out.

"Laddies! Ye Springtrap been shot!" Goldie heard and was now scared for all their lives. Goldie pulled hard on the reins to try and help Springtrap regain balance. Springtrap tried to pull through the pain, blood was dripping, he didn't know if it was any one his mechanical fluids or if it's from Vincent's corps. He regained some balance, the gun fires were gone but the cannons kept coming. Goldie was worried sick about Springtrap.

"Come on Springtrap, hold out a little longer. Just until we can land." Goldie said, then he heard a cannon but couldn't see it. Suddenly the sleigh was hit underneath by the cannon Goldie heard, it was under them! Goldie shot up in the air, Puppet and the presents weren't hit but they were falling fast. Springtrap heard Goldie scream and turned around to see what happened. Springtrap saw Goldie in the air, he forgot about the pain and started flying up, dragging the broken sleigh and everyone with him. Springtrap flew under Goldie and was able to catch him on his back. Goldie wrapped his arms and legs around Springtrap and shook from fright.

"Thanks Spring." Goldie said. Springtrap smiled then felt dizzy, he remembered his bullet wounds and started going down. The others tried to help fly but the straps on them snapped off, only Springtrap's was still in tacked. The weight of the sleigh made Springtrap fall faster, and Goldie still on his back. The others fell into the woods where trees caught them. Springtrap kept thinking happy thoughts and was able to pull enough strength to get the sleigh low enough to the ground for it to land without hurting Puppet or damaging the presents. Springtrap flung Goldie off his back and into the sleigh and ripped off the straps, the sleigh landed on the ground but Springtrap was still in the air. He soon came to a stop when he hit his head on a tree and blacked out.

 **(And that's it for this chapter, I cannot say thank u all enough for reading this far and staying with me! See u all later! Next chapter will be…. Different. Expect weird s!$#$ because this is me we're talking about. Bye!)**


	8. Torment

**(AAAAAAANNNNNNNNNDDD I'm back! U miss me, probably not haha. I'm not as sad anymore but my friends aren't really being much of friends to me lately. All right let's get to chapter 8! Stuff gets weird here.)**

 **(Oh. No reviews.)**

 **Previously on Christmas in FNaF:**

" **Something doesn't feel right!" Goldie noticed the weary surroundings and pulled reins to tell the others to fly slower.**

" **We're in a war zone!" Puppet shouted, and right on cue a cannon ball was shot at them. Luckily it missed but it sent the others in a panic.**

 **Springtrap screamed in pain as he was shot. Multiple times. "SPRINGTRAP!" Vincent shouted in worry,**

 **Springtrap kept thinking happy thoughts and was able to pull enough strength to get the sleigh low enough to the ground for it to land without hurting Puppet or damaging the presents. Springtrap flung Goldie off his back and into the sleigh and ripped off the straps, the sleigh landed on the ground but Springtrap was still in the air. He soon came to a stop when he hit his head on a tree and blacked out.**

Goldie moaned lightly in pain. He got up checked on Puppet, neither he nor the present took damage luckily. But the sleigh wasn't so lucky. Goldie saw the others were coming in, they had light scratches but they did just fall out of the sky. Goldie only had a small bruise on his leg, he checked on everyone. Foxy, Mangle, Freddy, Bonnie, Chi Chi, Bon Bon, Toy Freddy, Chica and Puppet. Goldie then panicked when he couldn't see Springtrap anywhere.

"Springtrap?!" He yelled, the others started to help look for him.

"Chi Chi, Bon Bon and Chica, I need you guys to help Puppet fix the sleigh." Goldie ordered, the three nodded and did as they were told. While Goldie wondered deeper into the woods, where the others weren't.

(With Springtrap)

Springtrap groaned, his head hurt so much. Vincent was no longer making his nose shine so he assumed he was asleep. Springtrap tried to get up but he heard footsteps approaching. He froze in an awkward position to be in as he was on his hands and knees like some wild animal. He hoped so bad it was just Goldie or even Puppet. He soon felt something go around his neck and then tug violently. He sprouted up but he found someone had wrapped his neck in some sort of wire with a pole attached to it, he couldn't get it off and the man pinned him down with it. Another man approached.

"What the hell is that thing?" The #2 man asked, poking Springtrap with a stick. Springtrap tried to fight back but the wire collar was choking him slowly.

"I have no idea, it looks like some sort of rabbit monster." The #1 man laughed. Springtrap didn't like being referred to as a monster. He was slowly losing conscious due to lack of oxygen. Which was strange, he normally didn't need it that much. Springtrap was about to black out until he heard a scream **(Golden Freddy's jump scare scream)** the wire was loosened as Goldie tackled the #1 man to the ground. Goldie bit into the #1 man's arm and he screamed in pain, Springtrap pulled the collar off and tried to get up again but the #2 man took him to the ground. Springtrap head-butted him and made his nose bleed. Springtrap ran to Goldie punched the #1 man in the face. Goldie took Springtrap's hand and was about to get away but then a shot was heard. Goldie froze; Springtrap looked at him in worry. Goldie lost conscious and fell to the ground. Springtrap screamed in shock.

"NO! no no no no no no!" Springtrap got down to Goldie and cradled him.

"No, why?! This is all my fault!" Springtrap started crying but was then pulled away from Goldie as the men put that wire around his neck again and dragged him to a van.

'Vincent!' Springtrap yelled in his mind. Vincent woke up.

'What!? What happened?!'

'Please, get out and stay with Goldie.' Vincent did and saw what was happening.

'Springtrap I can't leave you behind!'

'STAY WITH GOLDIE!' was all Springtrap said before he was tossed into a cage in that van. Vincent did as he was told and saw Goldie's body lying there.

"What happened?" Vincent looked and found a tranquilizer in Goldie's arm. Vincent sighed in relief as it meant he wasn't dead but then saw the van drive off. It had the words 'Animal control' on it.

"Oh great. The pound." Vincent said. He went to try and wake the golden bear up.

(With Springtrap. Again) 

Springtrap was curled up in the small cage, he hated it. He's not one for tight spaces. He looked over himself to see where he was shot; he had a hole in his already broken ear, and a bullet in his arm and leg. Springtrap wondered why his arm and leg wasn't broken; then he remembered he had a corps in him. Probably prevented the bullets going right through him. The trip was short and the two men put that collar around him again and dragged him out. He fell to the floor and tried to resist but then they brought out a shock collar and put that around him as well. Every time Springtrap tried to fight back the #2 man would shock him. This continued until they got Springtrap into the building, it was filthy. Springtrap's ears flopped down at the sound of other animals wailing. The two men grabbed chains and tied Springtrap's hands and feet to a wall. Springtrap tried to shake the chains off but was shocked again.

"AHHHHHHH! F %$%ING STOP DOING THAT ALREADY!" They two men stood in surprise.

"Holy s $# it can talk!" the #2 man said.

"I can see that. He'll be worth a few thousand bucks." Springtrap growled. They plan on selling him? Like he's some sort of prize, disgusting.

"Don't you think it's weird he's wearing clothes?" the #1 man said, grinning.

'Oh no. No please no.' Springtrap thought, he didn't like where this was going one bit. The two men observed Springtrap, he wore a black vest, sleeveless, bearing his muscular scared arms, and only 3 buttons were on it. He also wore black pants, his vest split near his stomach so some of his skin showed until it reached his pants. Springtrap wasn't one for shoes so he never had any. Springtrap whimpered slightly as he watched the #1 man bring out a small knife, he put the knife under Springtrap's first button and cut it. The vest was still held together by the other two buttons; at least, until the man cut them off to. Springtrap continued to struggle while the #2 man gripped the collar of his vest; he gave Springtrap a smirk and tore it off. Springtrap's vest tore in half as the #2 flung it off, revealing his bare chest and stomach; a few more scars were visible. Springtrap didn't like the looks those monsters were giving him as his upper body was bearing, it felt so wrong.

'How are these guys so stupid to not notice I'm half animatronic with a bloody corps in me?' Springtrap thought. Though his robotic parts are pretty well covered with the organic looking style to him.

"Damn, forget a few thousand I bet someone would pay somewhere around a million to get a load of this." The #1 man said, he placed a hand on Springtrap's stomach. Feeling his six pack. Springtrap screamed **(jump scare scream)** to warn the man to stop touching him. The second man put the shock collar to the next level and shocked him again. Springtrap felt so violated, he couldn't take more shocks so he had to let the men feel his upper body.

"How do you find this pleasurable, to torment a living being?" Springtrap asked.

"Living being? You are probably just a failed experiment. Now shut up." The #1 man replied and shocked him AGAIN and warned him not to say another word. Springtrap thought this was bad, it got worse. Springtrap gasped as he felt something on his belt, he didn't want to look but he did. The #1 man was trying to undo his belt?! What is wrong with these people!

"HEY! Hands off!" Springtrap yelled, only to get another shock. The #1 man got his knife again and cut Springtrap's belt off. Springtrap begged in his mind that they would stop soon.

(With Goldie, this is happening while that was going on)

"Goldie….. Goldie…. Come one Goldie. Ok this isn't working. . . WAKE UP YOU SACK OF BOLTS!" Goldie moaned as his head hurt from Vincent's yelling.

"Uhh what?" Vincent sighed.

"Oh you're ok! You were shot with a tranquilizer."

"Oh my head. All I remember were these two guys choking Springtr… SPRINGTRAP!" Goldie shot up to his feet.

"Where's Springtrap?!" Goldie asked.

"The men threw him into a van, animal control, and took him to the pound I think." Vincent explained. Goldie asked Vincent if he knew the way, Vincent explained how he can track Springtrap anywhere due to the physical bond they have.

"Well we better start walking. Lead the way."

"It's a fair way." Vincent said. Frowning.

"As long as we get Springtrap back. I've got some of the others fixing the sleigh while we're gone." Vincent started floating off, Goldie following.

(Back with Springtrap)

Springtrap did not like any of this. The #1 man had cut right through his belt and ripped it off. Both men exchanged looks and Springtrap felt like puking from what happened next. The #1 man cut off the buttons on Springtrap's pants then slowly pulled the zipper down. The #2 man put his hand in Springtrap's pants and slowly ripped them in half.

"How can you both be so sick-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I told you not to talk!" the #2 man said, giving Springtrap a huge and painful shock. Springtrap felt his pants be removed as they were ripped in half, leaving just his boxers.

'No… please… no.' he thought. A single small tear running down his face. He gaged as he felt hands around his crotch, he didn't dare look. It was so wrong, he hated it. He felt helplessly as they ridded him of the rest of his clothing. They put that wire collar around him again and threw him in a kennel cage and locked it. The cage was big; it could very well fit Springtrap in it. A small bowl of water and food was all that was in it. Springtrap growled at the men as they laughed and walked off. Springtrap sat down; he wrapped his arms around himself and brought his knees up. He was completely stripped and violated. He listened to the other animals, which were beaten, starving, and filthy. It was awful. He let out a small sob.

"Goldie. Please. Help me."

 **(I told ya stuff would get weird! Well that's it for this chapter, I'm happy to listen to suggestions for what happens next, who knows I might use your idea** **. Well bye!)**


	9. Off to save Christmas! Again

**(Wow, 9 chapters. Never thought I'd get this far.)**

 **(CupkakeGalore: "AHHH! So much! It's getting so intents! This is getting more and more unlike a Christmas story. Not that that's a bad thing. It's a great thing! I love it and I reeeeeeeally want to know what happens next! Please keep going!")**

 **(ME: Y thank u very much, don't worry it'll get more Christmas like later. I'll try not to disappoint)**

 **(Don't own fnaf bulls $% blah blah blah)**

Goldie and Vincent had been walking for the last half an hour.

"We almost there?" Goldie asked, he was so worried about Springtrap.

"Only about ten minutes to go." Vincent replied.

(Let's see how Springtrap dose during these ten mins)

Springtrap knelt down and drank out of the little bowl, he was very dehydrated. Springtrap tried the food but spat it right out, it was gross. Springtrap was spending most of his time covering his genitals, this was so uncomfortable.

"Someone. Help me." He whispered quietly. Letting small tears run down his face. He thought about Goldie, his strong muscular body, his sweet sensitive eyes, those soft, soft lips of his. His fur, that sparkling golden fur as soft as silk. He loved him, he loved Goldie so much. He then thought about the poor children, he hoped that the others can do the rest without him if no one comes to rescue him. Springtrap lay down, he now didn't care as much about how he's naked, it's only animals in here. Springtrap jumped a little when he heard the door open, he went straight to the corner of the cage and curled up, trying to cover as much as he can from those monsters.

"So what kind of animals do you guys have?" Springtrap heard an unfamiliar voice, it was female.

"Oh all kinds of animals." And there's that disgusting voice of the #1 man.

"They look a bit unhealthy." The women said.

"Well we did find them alone on the streets, we could've left them to die out there." He replied, Springtrap snarled a little. They found him in the woods, where wild animals normally lived; they should've left him alone. He watched as they walked past him, luckily not noticing him.

"Dogs, cats, birds, lizards. What you after ma'am." The #1 man asked.

"I'm actually hoping for a rabbit." Springtrap's eyes went wide.

'Oh f#$ no!' he thought. Then someone hit his cage with a rod, making him jump.

"How about a rabbit like this." It was the #2 man; Springtrap looked in terror as the three humans stared at him.

"What is that thing?" She asked.

"No idea, some sort of rabbit/human thing. I'd say he's worth a few thousand bucks"

'I walk on two legs, talk, can have human like expressions and I am 8ft tall. HOW HAVE THEY NOT NOTICED I'M AN ANIMATRONIC?!' Springtrap thought, and then growled at them.

"No! Bad boy!" The #2 said as he shocked him.

"Hey, you're hurting him." The women said.

"If the animals misbehave they get shocked, simple as that." the #2 man replied. The men opened his cage and put that wire collar around him. He struggled to stay in the cage, being completely revealed, he didn't want anyone seeing him. But they got him out and forced him to lie down on his back to let them examine him. They forced his hands behind his back so he couldn't cover. Springtrap whimpered and started having small tears run down his face again. The women looked horrified at what they were doing to him.

"Stop that now." She said, Springtrap tilted his head.

"Ma'am, it's just an animal."

"I said stop." She repeated. They didn't listen. She shoved both men away from Springtrap and removed the collar, Springtrap bolted back for the cage. Trembling. Both of the men couldn't be bothered objecting any further and went back to the office to let her pick an animal on her own.

Springtrap looked at her, but not going near her. He was shaking from the torcher. She reached a hand to him, the cage door wasn't closed, and tried to pat him. Springtrap tried to get further away from her but he was already to the corner. She reached his ear that wasn't broken in half and stroked it very gently. He stayed still for a bit but soon went a little closer, she stroked his cheek. Springtrap sighed.

"How could they do this to an innocent animal?"

"I'm not just an animal you know." She jumped when he spoke.

"You can talk?" Springtrap nodded.

"You see I'm Springtrap, I am a hybrid of animatronic and organic…" He explained to her best he could about he and the other animatronics, and about why he's here and about the whole Christmas thing.

"I see. Where are the others?"

"I don't know. I hope one will come for me. But the kids are more important than me." Springtrap lowered his head. His ears perked up when he heard yelling.

"What is that?" he asked. The women listened and heard something as well. She stood up and opened the door.

"WHERE IS SPRINGTRAP!?" She heard a golden bear scream, he started attacking the two men. She rushed back to Springtrap, hoping that the bear won't come hurt them. She saw a purple mist come towards them.

"Springtrap?" A faint voice was heard. Springtrap could hear it very clearly though, animatronics can see and hear ghosts very clearly while humans can't very well.

"Vincent?" The women remembered Springtrap telling her about this guy, the purple mist went through her and went to Springtrap. She listened to them talk while guarding the cage from the bear, who was still fighting.

"Dude! You're all right!" Vincent yelled and embraced Springtrap. Springtrap hugged back.

"Vince, you came for me."

"Of course we did!"

"Where's Goldie?"

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The three heard a ghastly scream, Vincent told them both to stay put while he goes to see.

Goldie had the first man pinned to the wall, slowly dislocating his arm painfully. The second man kept his distance as Goldie already broke his leg, hence why he screamed so loud. Vincent entered the room and smiled widely as the monsters were being punished for what they did. Goldie growled softly, but still very intimidating. His large teeth and muscles also made the men uneasy.

"Where. Is. Springtrap?" He said quietly but proving he wasn't messing around.

"I… I don't know." He lied, Goldie had had enough. He snapped the man's arm in two places. He screamed in agony.

"I SAID WHERE IS HE!?" He yelled, turning to the second man. The second man looked at him in sheer terror. Goldie placed his foot on the man's chest and pressed against it.

"Where is my Springtrap?" He growled.

"Please, don't hurt me!"

"Goldie, I found him." Vincent said. Goldie forgot about the man instantly and rushed to see Springtrap. Goldie looked at the woman kneeling in front of a cage. She looked scared.

"It's ok." Goldie said softly.

"G-Goldie?" Goldie heard that sweet voice coming from the cage. The women moved out the way to let Goldie see his friend. Goldie's happiness turned to horror. He saw Springtrap stripped bare, terrified and his neck fur lightly singed from the shock collar. Springtrap let out a sob and rushed for Goldie.

"GOLDIE!" Springtrap hugged him tightly. Goldie hugged him back, being careful where he places his hands due to Springtrap being naked. He may love him deeply but he wouldn't take advantage and look where he shouldn't to Springtrap, so he kept his eyes up or only to Springtrap's face. Springtrap cried lightly on Goldie's chest, Vincent found Springtrap's torn up clothes.

"How could someone be that cruel?" Vincent heard the women say. She took the clothes and brought them to Goldie.

"Can we fix them?" She asked. Goldie shook his head. Vincent though had an idea. He said he'll be back as soon as he could and flew off at light speed.

(at the sleigh)

The others had almost finished the repairs when they saw Vincent rushing over.

"Hey! You're ok. Where's Springtrap or Goldie?" Toy Freddy asked. Vincent stopped in front of him.

"Goldie found me and Springtrap, but somethings happened and I need to get something." He explained. He went to the sleigh and looked at a button on the side.

"What are you doing?" Toy Freddy asked.

"I found out that there's a button that can make you whatever you want." Vincent pressed this button and clothes identical to Springtrap's appeared in front of him.

"Wow. Wait, why did you get clothes just like Spring's?"

"I'll explain later be right back." Vincent replied, he possessed the clothes and flew back to Springtrap and Goldie as fast as he went.

"What's this?" Goldie asked.

"Magic, that's all I'm saying." Vincent replied, giving Springtrap the clothes.

"Thank you Vincent." Springtrap said, smiling. The others looked away from his as he put the clothes on. The women looked at all the poor animals.

"What's going to happen to all these poor things? With them men obviously unable to care for them and all." Springtrap looked around then at her.

"Well, maybe you could take over." He found a certain cage and took out a little black bunny. He gave it to her. "You said you wanted a rabbit."

"I think you would be a good person for the job." She took the little rabbit; it was so small and fluffy!

"Thank you Springtrap."

"Hey maybe call the police on those guys as well." Vincent said, Springtrap explained what he said as she can barely hear him. She smiled and nodded.

"We should get back; the others have almost fixed the sleigh." Vincent said. The three of them ran for the exit while yelling to the women:

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" She yelled merry Christmas back to them as they ran as fast as they could.

(With sleigh)

The others had completed the repairs, but no sign of Goldie, Spring or Vince. They were getting worried.

"Where are they?" Bonnie asked, snuggling to Freddy.

"I-I don't know." He replied.

"Don't worry laddie, ye Goldie has never let us down before." Foxy said with confidence. Mangle kissed his cheek.

"Yar, ye be 'ere soon lads. I know it lads." She said. Puppet sat in the sleigh, finishing the repairs on the reins. Toy Freddy looked out for any sign of them, he grinned as he saw them approaching.

"They made it!" He shouted, all but Puppet ran to welcome them. Goldie was happy to see they were ready to get back into action.

"All right, everyone back to your stations and let's go!" everyone did as they were told. They partnered up and got strapped in. Springtrap proudly stood at the front as Vincent made his nose shine bright purple once again.

"You ok?" Puppet asked Goldie.

"I'm fine. Let's go." He whipped the reins and Springtrap lead them all high in the air.

"We're behind schedule so no slacking; let's get these kids the Christmas they deserve!" Goldie shouted. Springtrap took a deep breath and let out his jump scare scream. The others followed even Puppet and Goldie.

 **(And that's the 9** **th** **chapter! And I have exams on Wednesday. Oh joy. Anyway let me know what you think about the story so far and I'll see u all later!)**


	10. dreams do come true

**(Yay more chapters!)**

Springtrap made sure that each present was delivered fast and safely, Puppet did a great job with getting the presents in the houses while Goldie steered them all. Vincent felt quite happy; he never thought helping kids that weren't his would be enjoyable. Freddy and Bonnie could be heard flirting with each other, making the others get the giggles because Freddy says the corniest s ##. Foxy and Mangle talked to Springtrap on occasions but Springtrap mainly talked to Vincent. Bon Bon and Chi Chi had randomly said they want a kid when this was over, they all agreed. Goldie couldn't help but think about having a family of his own, but being that he loves Springtrap it would be impossible as they're both males. Bonnie and Freddy go through that as well, but they don't mind. Puppet checked the next load of presents, only one more country to go.

"Where to next Puppet?" Goldie asked.

"Head for Australia." He replied **(AN: HOME!)** Goldie nodded and tugged the reins. Springtrap had heard of Australia, mainly about the beaches. **(anyone been to the black cliffs? It's such a beautiful landscape. Actually, do we have any fellow Australians reading this story right now?** **)**

Springtrap reached the cost of Sydney, he saw the Opera House. Springtrap watched the waves on the beach, it was nice. The moon shone bright against the sea. Goldie had seen pictures of Australia; it seemed like a nice place. Springtrap and the rest of the gang got through Sydney, Northern Territory, NSW, Queensland, Tasmania and Victory in a breeze. Next and last was South Australia **(AN: THAT'S WHERE I'M FROM!)**. They went through the city of Adelaide to the far country sides, Springtrap saw a few kangaroos jumping around the fields as well. Goldie liked the koalas, Bonnie and Freddy liked the possums, Mangle and Foxy found the dingos best. Puppet liked the Tazi Devils, Vincent agreed.

Goldie gave a great sigh as Puppet exited the last house to deliver. Puppet hoped in and smiled proudly.

"Let's go." Puppet said. Goldie agreed.

"Hey, mind if we stop somewhere, we have some extra time?" Springtrap asked.

"Like where?" Goldie asked.

"I'll show ya." Springtrap said, he took off into the sky and flew. Springtrap took them to a rocky beach. **(Black cliffs)** Springtrap parked the sleigh on the ground. Everyone unstrapped and walked along the beach, except for Puppet, he lay asleep in the sleigh. Chica, Toy Freddy and Vincent went and played in the water. Foxy and Mangle were making out on the sand. Chi Chi and Bon Bon cuddled in the water while Bonnie and Freddy cuddled on the rocks. Springtrap walked along the rocks and watched the tides, it was so peaceful. Springtrap felt a hand grab his, it was Goldie. Goldie was blushing slightly. Goldie sat down and patted the next to him for Springtrap to sit. Springtrap happily sat with him. There feet hanging off the rocks and into the cool water.

"Springtrap." Goldie looked at the beautiful landscape, then at the handsome animatronic next to him. He held both of Springtrap's hands and placed them on his chest. Springtrap blushed and he felt Goldie's chest, his heart racing beneath, but mainly he felt Goldie's soft hands on his.

"Yes Goldie?" Goldie took a deep breath; it was time to say it.

"I love you Springtrap." Springtrap's heart lifted, he loved him. Goldie loved him! Springtrap smiled widely.

"I love you to Goldie." Goldie smiled and pulled Springtrap into a hug. Springtrap hugged back tightly. Goldie then cupped Springtrap's face and kissed him passionately. Springtrap leaned into the kiss, Goldie slowly slid his tongue in and tasted Springtrap. Springtrap let Goldie dominate his mouth happily; he was finally with who he loved.

Vincent looked over to Goldie and Springtrap and yelled:

"GET IT ON B!#$ !" Vincent and the others started laughing their heads off. Springtrap and Goldie parted lips and blushed madly.

"Same old Vincent haha." Springtrap said. Goldie smiled and gave Springtrap's cheek a kiss.

"We should start heading back shouldn't we?" Goldie said.

"Yeah, better give Santa his sleigh back." Springtrap replied. They all strapped themselves back and Goldie hopped into the sleigh. He grabbed the reins and whipped them.

"Let's go!" Springtrap shouted as he jumped high in the air and was leading the others back home.

"So you and Goldie together now?" Vincent asked from Springtrap's purple nose.

"I think so, he said he loved me." Springtrap sighed and smiled remembering the kiss they just had. Vincent laughed.

"Well good for you then." Vincent said.

(At the pizzeria)

BB and JJ had Santa's leg all bandaged up, they checked the reindeers and they're in perfect health. They wondered when the others will be back.

"It's almost dawn. Do you think they'll be back in time?" BB asked, JJ held BB's hand to comfort him.

"Sure they will, has Goldie ever let us down before?" JJ said. BB smiled.

"I guess you're right." They heard bells coming towards them; Santa looked up and saw a sparkling object in the sky. It only meant one thing.

"They're back!" BB yelled, everyone got up, including Santa with his reindeer's help, and went to greet them home. Springtrap steadied himself and landed perfectly, the others followed. Goldie and Puppet hoped out of the sleigh and were hugged tightly by BB and JJ.

"We knew you could do it." BB said. Goldie and Puppet smiled.

Springtrap removed the straps and Vincent went out of Springtrap's nose and hugged him. Springtrap was honestly surprised but hugged back anyway.

"You two are quite a team." Santa said.

"Yes sir." Springtrap replied. Santa patted Springtrap's shoulder.

"Well, time for you all to get your presents." Santa said, everyone looked to him. Santa pulled out a sack of more presents and handed them to Puppet to give to the others.

"Heard you like giving gifts, so I thought you'd like to do it." Puppet smiled at that.

"Ok, um Bon Bon you're first…" Puppet handed out presents to everyone, he got to the last present which was for him.

Bon Bon and Bonnie both got new guitars, Bon Bon's was an electric one and Bonnie's was a base. Exactly what they wanted.

Freddy got a golden microphone and Toy Freddy got a shiny silver one.

Chica got a new pizza oven and Chi Chi got a cupcake oven.

BB and JJ got the best looking balloons they've ever seen.

Foxy got himself a real pirate sword, which he was very happy with. Mangle was given a pirate eye patch; now she can cover the missing eye. Puppet looked at everyone having a great time; he opened his present and gasped. It was the most beautiful music box he has ever seen. He winded it up and a lovely tune came from it. He smiled then looked over at Goldie, Springtrap and Vincent, who had nothing.

"Hey what about them?" Puppet asked Santa, pointing at Gold, Spring and Vince.

"I don't need a present. I have all I need or want." Goldie said, holding Springtrap's hand, Springtrap smiled and agreed.

"And I don't think I deserve anything. Not after all I've done." Vincent said.

"Oh don't worry; I have something for you all. Just say what you want and it's yours." The three looked shocked; they get to choose what they get for Christmas?

"Well, I was hoping maybe Spring and I could remember who we used to be." Goldie said. Springtrap squeezed his hand.

"Don't use you wish on me." Spring said, Goldie smiled.

"It's my wish, I'll do what I want with it." Goldie said. Santa smiled and snapped his fingers. Springtrap's and Goldie's head had golden sparkles covering them, slowly there memories came back. Goldie looked over at Springtrap.

"Spring Bonnie?"

"Fredbear?" They used to work together, they used to be lovers. Goldie pulled Springtrap into another hug; he now really knew what made Springtrap so special. But that's not who they are anymore, he is Goldie, Fredbear loved Spring Bonnie, Goldie loved Springtrap. Springtrap felt the same.

"Ok Springtrap. It's your turn." Vincent said. "You can wish to be the way you used to be."

"No, Spring Bonnie loved Fredbear, I love Goldie. I wish for Vincent to have a second chance at life." Vincent felt his heart at his throat.

"Spring. No. I deserve what I got." Springtrap didn't listen. Santa snapped his fingers again and Springtrap was lifted into the air by more sparkles. They watched as his springlocks unlocked and Vincent's corps fell to the floor. His corps then began to rebuild itself until it was back to how it used to be. Vincent's ghost went into the body but was limp. Springtrap felt so light, it was great. He rushed to Vincent who wasn't moving.

"Vince, are you ok?" Springtrap asked, the body twitched then his arm moved. Vincent slowly opened his eyes.

"Did it work?" He asked. Springtrap laughed and hugged him.

"You're alive!" Springtrap yelled. Vincent became aware of all his senses and cheered.

"It worked! I have my life back!" Vincent looked so happy then he frowned.

"But my family…" he then mumbled. Then he thought of a wish.

"Is it possible, that maybe you can bring back my son and daughter, and turn my wife and other son back the way they used to be. So I can have another chance of raising a family the right way?" Santa smiled. He didn't snap his fingers, he simply told Vincent to get in the sleigh with him. He did, Goldie and Springtrap followed. The reindeer were back where they belong to pull the sleigh and flew.

(At Vincent's old house)

Sam awoke, he felt different. He got out of bed and felt much shorter. He looked in the mirror and screamed, he was a kid again! He heard another scream then his mother swung the door open. She was also young again, the way she was before his father disappeared. Sam and his mother stood in shock and looked at each other and themselves, how is this possible?

"Mummy, why did Sammy scream?" they both really froze this time, a little girl's voice said that. The mother could recognize this voice anywhere, they looked at the door entrance and saw little Emily. The mother started crying and hugged her baby girl tightly.

"You're alive?" Sam said, stunned. He had a thought. He rushed to his little brother's room and opened the door.

"Tim?" He said. He saw the bed sheets move, and then a little 3 year old boy sat up.

"Sammy…" He said in such a cute baby way. Sam started forming tears of his own, he scooped up his little brother and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry for everything!" He cried. He ran to his mum with Tim still in his arms.

"MUM! Tim is alive! He's back!" he yelled. His mother pulled them all into a huge hug.

"My babies. Oh my babies." She cried.

"Where's daddy?" Emily asked. Her mother then had sad tears, her husband was still nowhere. She began to really lose hope that he's coming back, but right now she needed to be grateful for what has been given to her: her children.

(With Vincent)

"There it is." Vincent said, pointing to his house from the sleigh. Santa ordered his reindeers to land, they did so. Vincent hopped out the sleigh and looked at his home. Springtrap hopped out and put a hand on his shoulder. Goldie decided to stay in the sleigh, Springtrap was very close to Vincent and was about to lose him, he wanted to give him all the space he needed to say goodbye.

"Well. This is it." Springtrap said, holding back tears.

"Yeah, who would think that the one who took me away from my family would be the one to be to bring me back haha." Vincent joked. Vincent placed his hand on Springtrap's.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?" Springtrap asked.

"For being the bested friend I could ever ask for." He pulled Springtrap into the most warming hug he's ever given anyone, besides his wife of course. Springtrap let his tears run free and hugged him back.

"Goodbye. My friend." Springtrap said, he voice breaking.

"I'll see you again one day; I'll bring my family to the pizzeria as soon as possible." Vincent promised. Springtrap let go and pushed Vincent to the door. Vincent rang the doorbell.

Springtrap jumped into the sleigh and Santa made them invisible so they can see what happens.

Vincent was so nervous. He was starting to sweat. He saw the doorknob turn and couldn't believe his eyes, it was Sam, his 10 year old boy.  
"D-Dad?" He asked.

"Yes, it's me. I'm here." His son started smiling widely and rushed into his dad's arms. Vincent lifted him up and hugged back.

"Daddy's home!" He shouted, now crying again.

"Honey I'm home!" Vincent yelled out, he saw his wife sprinting down the hallway. Sam hopped down so he didn't get trampled by his mother.

She couldn't believe it; everything she loved and lost has been brought back to her. She embraced her husband after 30 years of waiting. She kissed his waiting lips almost immediately after she was in his arms once again. Vincent kissed her back, he could feel once again. He looked down and saw all three of his children; he cried and hugged them all.

"I promise I will never leave you guys like that again." He said.

"What happened to you? I missed you so much!" His wife asked.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later. Right now, let's just celebrate that we're all a family again." Vincent said. The five of them were sitting on the floor embracing each other; Vincent felt his now beating heart swell in joy. He finally has his life back, a second chance. And he has full intensions not to screw it up this time.

Springtrap watched, tears falling freely. Goldie held his hand and kissed his cheek.

"You'll see him again don't worry."

"It's not that. I'm just so happy that his life is back to how he wants it to be." Springtrap hugged Goldie as he said that.

"Let's get you two home." Santa said.

The animatronics waved goodbye to Santa, holding there presents. And that means Goldie was holding Springtrap bridal style. They all headed in for the night, Puppet had found a double bed and gave it to Goldie to put in the spare room.

"Ooohhh this is comfy!" Springtrap moaned as he lay on the bed. Goldie laughed as he was getting ready for bed. Springtrap didn't really 'get ready for bed' he simply took everything except his boxers off and jumped on the bed. Goldie laughed more as Springtrap buried his head into the pillow and moaned more.

"SO F!% %ING COMFY!" Springtrap went star fish on the bed. Goldie chucked.

"Hey, where am I going to sleep with you hogging the bed?" Springtrap gave a dirty smirk.

"You could sleep on me." He giggled. Goldie played along and laid down on Springtrap.

"Like this?" Goldie asked, wrapping his arms around the bunny beneath him. Springtrap pulled Goldie up so his chest was above his own. Goldie rested down, Springtrap enjoying the warmth of Goldie's body against his. Springtrap and Goldie could feel their hearts beating against each other's. Goldie kissed Springtrap and pulled the covers over them.

"I love you." Goldie said.

"I love you to. Merry Christmas." Springtrap said back before laying his head back and fell asleep.

"Merry Christmas Springtrap." Goldie rested his head against Springtrap's neck, his chest still right on the rabbit's, their hearts beating as one. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **(It's almost the end! Noooooo! I think I'll have two more chapters but I think I'll put one specifically for smut lovers. What do ya say? See u all later)**


	11. The final MAIN chapter

**(The final MAIN chapter. I hope u all enjoyed the ride, I certainly liked writing it. A lot of the things I've done in this story are new to me so it's helped me try out new writing styles.)**

 **(Oh, I have 2 reviews. Let's see them** **)**

 **Foxyinadrawz: "OMG SOO FREAKING CUTE! I honestly don't ship Goldie X Spring but whatever. It's still freaking awesome and Adorable! Plz write more FNAF!"**

 **Me: "Glad u still like it even though u don't ship them. I've read a previous review by u and u seem to like the FreddyXBonnie ship, how about I give these characters a scene with just them two at the start just for u? And trust me; I intend to be writing fnaf fanfictions for a while."**

 **CupkakeGalore: "AWWW! So Cute! Everything worked okay in the end! So happy for all of them. Even Vince and his family. SOOOOO CUTE! Loved this one!"**

 **Me: "I'm very glad u like it, the Vincent and his family part I had no idea what to do! Seriously, I was planning so many scenes in my head before I decided which was good enough for u guys."**

 **(Don't own fnaf and all that s #$)**

Freddy let out a yawn, he looked out the window of his room and saw the sun was about to rise. Freddy always seemed to wake at sunrise instead of after the sun is up like the others. He sat up to enjoy the sun rise when he felt a tug pull him back down, he looked down at Bonnie who had his arms and legs wrapped around Freddy. Freddy remembered last night; Bonnie always fell asleep with his arms and legs around him after 'doing it'. Freddy stroked Bonnie's head.

"Hey, come on sweets. Wanna watch the sun rise with me?" Bonnie let out a small moan as he woke up; he looked up at his lover and smiled.

"Anything for you." Bonnie replied. He sat up on the bed with Freddy and watched the sun rise. Freddy put his left arm over Bonnie's shoulders and held his hand with his right hand.

"It's beautiful." Bonnie said, leaning into Freddy's embrace. Freddy then gave him a full hug.

"Merry Christmas my love bunny." Freddy said, he brought his hand down and gave Bonnie's tail a squeeze. Bonnie jumped then giggled.

"Naughty bear." He scold.

"Sorry, but it's so fluffy." He said. Bonnie rolled his eyes and honked Freddy's nose. It made that cute little honk noise.

"I'll never get board of that." Bonnie said. Freddy smiled and nuzzled their noses together. Bonnie placed a kiss on Freddy's lips in which he happily returned. Bonnie slid his tongue into Freddy's mouth but Freddy wasn't going down easily. Freddy copied Bonnie and fought for dominance. Bonnie knew how this would end, Freddy was naturally the dominant one but he still tried his best. Freddy pinned Bonnie down to the bed and continued to make out. Freddy dominated Bonnie's mouth without much trouble. He ran his hands down Bonnie's body and cupped his face. Bonnie wrapped his arms around Freddy and pulled him close.

 **(AN: That good for u Foxyinadrawz? See I'm nice to my readers. Especially if I know what they want. Most of the time haha. Now back to my favourite ship!)**

Springtrap awoke with Goldie still on top of him. He let out a small sigh and smiled. He stroked Goldie's soft fur, his hand going from his back to his sides then to his chest. Goldie felt someone touching him and woke up. He smiled as he saw it was Springtrap, Goldie lifted himself so Springtrap had better access. Springtrap put both hands on Goldie's chest and stroked, he felt Goldie's buff body lovingly with made Goldie shiver a little. Goldie lay next to Springtrap so that he could relax and enjoy the feeling of Springtrap's hands more. Springtrap cupped his face and kissed him before going back to Goldie's chest. Goldie moaned a little as Springtrap's fingers brushed against his nipples.

"You like that eh?" Springtrap teased.

"Shut up." Goldie said, blushing. Springtrap rolled his eyes and went to Goldie's stomach. He nuzzled his face into his stomach lightly before placing kisses on it. Goldie moaned a little more and stroked Springtrap's back. Goldie grabbed Springtrap and flipped him on his back, switching roles. Springtrap honestly didn't mind in the slightest. Goldie nuzzled Springtrap's neck until he heard Spring moan as he found his sweet spot. Goldie went from nuzzling to kissing, which Springtrap very much enjoyed.

*knock knock*

Goldie and Springtrap heard the door knock.

"Who is it?" Goldie asked.

"It's Chi Chi, we're about to open for Christmas."

"We don't perform though." Goldie said.

"Well it's Christmas. You two deserve to see kids again." Chi Chi said.

"Ok, we'll start getting ready." Goldie said. Springtrap had a frown.

"I was enjoying that." He complained. Goldie rolled his eyes and placed another kiss on Springtrap's lips.

"Come on, don't you want to see kids happy just one more time?" Springtrap thought about it then nodded.

"Alright fine." He said. Goldie smiled.

"Come on, let's get ready." Goldie got out of the bed and started changing from his PJs to something else. Springtrap had gotten the Puppet to give the backroom a bathroom so he went into that to have a quick shower. Springtrap only took two or three minutes and he saw Goldie was already completely ready. He wore a black suit with a white shirt underneath, very formal. A black bow tie was around his neck as well a black top hat on his head. His pants were also black but with a navy blue belt.

"For a rabbit you're a bit slow." Goldie joked, seeing as Springtrap was just in a towel.

"Shut up." Springtrap said, he went to his draws and took out the same style of clothes he always wore.

"Don't you get tired of the same outfit?" Goldie asked. Springtrap shook his head to say 'no' and went back to the bathroom to dress. Goldie waited for Springtrap to get dressed and found a little red rose. He picked it up and thought of Springtrap. Springtrap walked out the bathroom, all dressed. Goldie put the rose on Springtrap's vest between the top and second top buttons and kissed him.

"Ready my love?" Goldie asked.

"Yes." Springtrap replied.

(In party room)

Children were everywhere; it was a special day as it was Christmas.

Chica was helping the staff to make the food in the kitchen as always. Freddy and Bonnie were in charge of the music entertainment. Foxy and Mangle were telling exciting stories for the little ones. BB and JJ were selling Christmas themed balloons while Marion gave out Christmas merchandise.

The toy animatronics were doing Christmas activities with the little children.

"Is this right Toy Freddy?" A little girl asked, she held up a cookie to him covered in edible toppings.

"Oh that's wonderful Miranda." He replied, giving her a high five. She giggled and ran off to show her parents. Toy Freddy smiled and looked over at Springtrap and Goldie who had just entered the party room.

"Hey glad you could make it." Toy Freddy said. Goldie smiled.

"Yeah, I didn't think we'd ever come back to be with children." Goldie said. Springtrap noticed that some of the kids started walking away from them, giving Goldie and Springtrap, mainly Springtrap, weird looks. Springtrap slowly walked away.

"What's wrong with him?" Toy Freddy asked, Goldie turned to see Springtrap walking away.

"I don't know." Goldie replied, chasing after Springtrap.

"Hey, Springy what's wrong?" Goldie asked cupping Springtrap's face.

"They were looking at me like I was a freak. I don't like it." Springtrap confessed. Goldie stroked Springtrap's cheek.

"It's ok. They'll get used to us." Goldie said, he made his voice low and soft. Springtrap felt shivers go down his spine; he loved that voice of Goldie's.

"Woah those are cool." Springtrap and Goldie turned to see a group of boys. There were four of them. They looked around 13-15 years old. Goldie wondered what teenagers would be doing here, maybe for their little siblings.

"I thought this place was just for babies but they are cool." One of the boys said.

"What are you guys here for?" Goldie asked kindly.

"It's my sister's birthday and we all had to come here." Another boy said.

"What are your names?" Goldie asked.

"I'm Mike, the one in blue is John, in green is Robert and in orange is Dave." The boy in a red shirt said. Goldie smiled and shook their hands.

"What are yours?" Dave asked.

"I'm Golden Freddy but people just call me Goldie. This is Springtrap." Goldie replied.

"Cool." Dave said.

"I like the Springtrap guy." Robert said.

"Same." John said. Springtrap gave a shy smile. Goldie nudged Springtrap to come closer.

"Hey, mind if we get a selfie with you guys." Mike asked grabbing his phone out.

"No problem." Goldie said. The boys gathered in front of Goldie and Springtrap and took the photo.

"Sweet! Thanks guys." John said as they all went off.

"See ya." Goldie said waving. Springtrap had a shy smile.

"Told you people would like us." Goldie said. He took Springtrap's hand and kissed him on the cheek.

(2 hours later)

Springtrap and Goldie decided to just sit on a table, the kids started warming up to them but they preferred to be with the rest of the gang. Springtrap didn't really mind as long as they don't look at him like he's a freak. Goldie noticed that Springtrap was thinking about something.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Goldie said, putting his arm around Springtrap's shoulder.

"Well. It's just. I'm so used to having Vincent so close. It's weird to have him now be so far away." Springtrap explained. Goldie gave him a sweet smile.

"I'm sure you'll see him again." Goldie said. Nuzzling their noses together making Springtrap giggle.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Soon Freddy and Bonnie came to say hi, they needed a quick break.

"Hey guys." Bonnie said, taking a seat across from Goldie and Spring. Freddy sat next to Bonnie.

"How was the preforming?" Goldie asked.

"It was good, but my vocals hurt." Freddy said. Bonnie gave him a kiss. A few kids saw and started saying 'eeewwww'. This made Goldie, Spring, Bonnie and Freddy laugh.

"Kids eh?" Freddy said. He looked behind Goldie and Springtrap and saw a man standing behind him. The man mouthed to Freddy and Bonnie not to say anything.

"Kids can grow up fast." Goldie said, thinking about what raising a child of his own would be like.

"And some not fast enough." Goldie and Springtrap froze. Springtrap suddenly bursted into laughter as the man tackled and tickled him.

"Vincent!" Goldie exclaimed as Vincent continued to tickle Springtrap.

"What? You think I was going to let you celebrate the holidays without me?" Vincent said, helping Springtrap up when he stopped tickling him. Springtrap caught his breath and hugged Vincent tightly. Vincent hugged him back, Goldie smiled brightly at them, he decided to stay at the table and let Springtrap enjoy the moment.

"Daddy who's this?" Springtrap looked down and saw a little girl standing there.

"Oh, Emily. This is Springtrap. The bunny I was telling you guys about." Vincent picked up his daughter and held her to Springtrap.

"Can I pat him daddy?" She asked.

"I think you're going to have to ask Springtrap."

"Can I pat you Springtrap." Springtrap smiled and leaned his face towards her. Emily stroked his head softly and giggled.  
"Bunny is fluffy." She giggled; Springtrap started making silly faces which made her laugh more.

"You like Springtrap Emily?" She nodded her head.

"Honey where are you." Springtrap's ears perked up when he heard that voice. Vincent smiled and waved his hand.

"Over here dear." He said. A woman came over with two boys.

"Who's this?" She asked when she saw Springtrap.

"This is Springtrap. Remember I was telling you what happened." Vincent answered.

"Oh. Hello I'm Kira." She said, shaking Springtrap's hand.

"So you're the one who was taking care of dad for 30 years." Sam joked. Springtrap didn't know how to reply. Springtrap saw that little Tim was trying to get to him. Kira didn't seem too keen on her children being near him.

"Emily come back please." She said, Emily wined and went to her mum.

"What's wrong?" Vincent asked.

"Are you sure he's safe to be around our children?" Vincent tried not to show how offended he was by that.

"I assure you he won't do any harm." Vincent said. Goldie wanted to say hi but was stopped by Kira.

"I know you. Fredbear?!" She said, obviously not happy to see him. Goldie was taken aback by her reaction to him.

"Goldie won't harm us." Vincent said. She tried to keep her children away. Vincent had lost his patients and grabbed Springtrap and Goldie into a hug.

"See, I'm fine!" He exclaimed. Tim, Sam and Emily ran to join the group hug. Springtrap and Goldie were more than happy to oblige. Kira stared, mostly in shock. They were the ones who took everything but they're Vincent's best friends? Springtrap broke away from the hug and walked towards Kira. She stepped back but didn't move away that much. Springtrap looked at her with his silver eyes and pulled her into another hug.

"I'm sorry. For everything." He whispered. Vincent smiled at them. She didn't know whether to accept his apology or not, but the look her husband was giving her said everything.

"Apology accepted." She finally replied. Vincent, Goldie and Springtrap did little victory whops. Kira rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I'd like my bunny back." Goldie joked, pulling Springtrap away from Kira and towards himself. Springtrap giggled and snuggled into Goldie's chest. Vincent smiled and pulled his own lover into an embrace.

"Hey, you think your kids might like to see everyone else?" Springtrap suggested to Vincent.

"I should think so, come on kiddos. I'll talk to you later Springy." Vincent said. He and his family went off to see the others for a bit. Springtrap waved goodbye and went to lie down in his room. Goldie obviously followed.

Springtrap swayed his body lazily side to side until he fell over on the bed. Goldie had followed him and kneeled down on the bed side.

"Someone tired." Goldie smirked.

"A little, I'm still not used to being active so much." Springtrap admitted, he spent most of his days lying around talking to Vincent for most of his 30 years. Goldie peeked his head over the bed and gave Springtrap the big puppy eyes.

"That is really cute." Springtrap said, looking at Goldie who was still kneeling.

"Why don't you come up here with me?" Springtrap asked. Goldie climbed up and held Springtrap close. Springtrap fiddled with the buttons on Goldie's suit, Goldie smirked.

"Is there something you want Spring baby?" Goldie teased, Springtrap blushed.

"Can you… um… take the shirts off?" Springtrap asked nervously. Goldie smiled and did just that, his upper body, hips up, was bare. Springtrap stared, and this was just his chest and stomach. Goldie lay down and pulled Springtrap close, Springtrap pressed his ear on Goldie's chest. Goldie's heart pounded in Springtrap's ear.

They lay there like that for another few hours until Vincent knocked on the door. Springtrap groaned and lifted himself from Goldie.

"What is it?" Springtrap asked annoyed.

"We're about to leave, I wanted to say goodbye." Vincent replied. Springtrap opened the door.

"You are going to visit again one day?" Springtrap asked.

"Actually, I just got a job as the dayshift guard. So I'll be seeing you guys a lot." Vincent said happily. Springtrap smiled.

"Great!"

"Daddy, come on." They heard Emily call out.

"Haha, I guess I better get going. I'll see you later ok." Vincent said, he went off to go home. Springtrap waved goodbye and closed the door. Goldie let out a yawn.

"How about we get some shut eye?" Goldie said. Springtrap agreed and rested on Goldie again. Goldie pulled the covers over them and drifted to sleep. This was the best Christmas ever.

 **(Here's the true ending the Christmas in FNaF, I hope u all enjoyed the ride and I cannot say how much I appreciate u guys for reading. U all are awesome! I'll start the 'bonus' chapter when I can *wink*  
Springtrap: "You're a pervert Springtrap Prime."  
Me: "Hey, we all know you wanna 'do' Goldie."  
Goldie: "What about me?"  
Springtrap: "NOTHING!" *Runs away*  
Me: *evil laugh* "later mates". )**


	12. The bonus chapter!

**(G'day mates, it's the chapter specially made for GoldieTrap smut fans, and I honestly can't believe I'm writing this. This is my first time writing this kind of style so please consider that, enough talk let's go!)**

 **(Reviews!)**

 **Foxyinadrawz: "Omg, that was so cool! You are by far one of my favourite authors"**

 **Me: "Awwww thank u, that means a lot to me :))  
I'm getting quite into the Freddy X Bonnie ship now so I'll try to make a separate story for them some time."**

 **CupkakeGalore: "AWWWWW! I love happy endings! Yay for all! I'm scared of what the 'bonus' chapter might be. But I think I have a good idea. Well this was a great series and hope you do more cause your great at writing and story telling!"**

 **Me: "Yeah, I'd make sure u read the warnings at the start of the bonus chapter before u read it lol. But thank u so much for being so kind throughout this story. It's really helped my confidents in writing."**

 **(Here are the warnings!:**

 **Gay. This has a lot of gay in it. But if u don't like gay then how did u survive reading this for this long?**

 **Sexual content. Between Spring and Goldie.)**

 **(I don't own fnaf)**

The days went by happily, Vincent now worked at the pizzeria and he was finally able to get Marion to forgive him. Bon Bon and Chi Chi finally got married, and Chi Chi was announced pregnant a week later. Everyone helped in making all kinds of stuff to welcome the baby when it arrives but Goldie had other things on his mind. That thing was Springtrap. They have been dating for a while now; he loved him more than anything. He was ready, but he didn't know if Springtrap was. He didn't want to make Springtrap uncomfortable but he doesn't know how much longer he can contain himself.

Springtrap was lying in the bed, it was night and he was waiting for Goldie to snuggle with him. He was acting different Goldie. Springtrap noticed he was blushing more than usual and stuttered a bit when they simply talk in bed. Springtrap had a suspicion but pushed it away, thinking that Goldie wasn't ready. Goldie walked into the room and laid eyes on Springtrap, he was in that star fish position again, and was only wearing his short boxers. It was not helping Goldie keep it in his pants.

"You took a while. You alright babe?" Springtrap asked. Goldie nodded his head and went to lie down in the bed. Goldie only wore PJ pants and boxers underneath. Springtrap wrapped himself around Goldie in a big cuddle. Goldie found this was turning him on more, well what harm could it do? Goldie cupped Springtrap's face and kissed him passionately. Springtrap happily returned it. Goldie slipped his tongue into Spring's mouth and tasted him. Springtrap copied and fought for dominance. Springtrap put up a fair fight, he was able to pin Goldie to the bed but Goldie's hands went to Springtrap's chest and massaged his nipples. Springtrap moaned and was soon fully dominated by Goldie who was now hovering over him. Springtrap stared up at Goldie; there was lust in Goldie's eyes. Springtrap thought of how much he could tease the poor bear. Springtrap ran his fingers across Goldie's chest and flicked a nipple, Goldie moaned. Springtrap smirked and did the same thing again but with both nipples this time. Goldie moaned more and got more excited. Springtrap got Goldie to sit up straight as he positioned himself between Goldie's legs. Springtrap cupped the bulge in Goldie pants and rubbed softly; Goldie moaned loudly and buried his head in Springtrap's neck. Springtrap started moaning himself as Goldie kissed his neck and found his sweet spot. Goldie was fully hard as Springtrap continued to tease him; he pinned Springtrap back down the bed again and attacked his neck. He was careful not the hurt Springtrap as he gently nibbled his neck. Springtrap felt he was going hard as well when Goldie placed his crotch between his legs. Springtrap grabbed Goldie's waist and urged him to start moving against him.

"Naughty little bunny." Goldie couldn't help but tease, Springtrap blushed.

"Hey, don't act like you don't want it." He shot back; Goldie giggled and started grinding against Springtrap. Springtrap held Goldie tightly, this was very new but he loved it. This was new for Goldie as well so he wanted to make sure he didn't mess up for his lover. Springtrap slid his hands down Goldie's pants and tugged them.

"Take them off." Springtrap playfully commanded, Goldie rolled his eyes and did as he was told. Springtrap couldn't help but stare at the boner Goldie had. Goldie looked at Springtrap's own erection and nuzzled Spring's neck.

"Ready?" Goldie asked, Springtrap got a bit nervous but he trusted Goldie.

"Y-yes." Springtrap replied. He started breathing fast as Goldie slowly removed his boxers. Goldie noticed and stroked Spring's cheek.

"You don't have to do this you know."

"Yeah I know, it's just so new. But I trust you so I'm willing to do this." Goldie smiled and removed his own boxers. Springtrap had his eyes closed, he was so nervous. Goldie stoked Springtrap's back and urged him to open his eyes. Springtrap did, neither of them had properly seen each other naked. Sure they've had situations where one of them had nothing on but they refused to look out of respect.

Springtrap blushed madly, Goldie was pretty big.

"Like what you see?" Goldie said. He had to say Springtrap was a decent size to, especially for a rabbit.

"Maybe." Springtrap replied. He wrapped his hands around Goldie's member and started pumping it. Goldie moaned loudly and held Springtrap; he felt intense pleasure as Springtrap went faster. Goldie started making out with Springtrap as he kept his rhythm with his stroking. They went like this for a few minutes until Goldie felt him come close to his climax.

"Spring… stop." Goldie said, Springtrap stopped and looked at Goldie worried.

"What's wrong?" Springtrap asked. Goldie gave him a kiss.

"Nothing, I just want to release in you instead of like this." Springtrap blushed a little more. Goldie laid Springtrap down carefully on his stomach; Springtrap felt Goldie's body on top of his as he relaxed on his belly. Springtrap's heart began to beat rapidly as he felt Goldie slowly go in. It hurt a bit at first but not to much as Goldie was being as gentile as possible. Goldie was about all the way in but he stopped to make sure Springtrap was still ok with this. Springtrap steadied his breathing and gave Goldie the all good. Goldie began to thrust slowly and Springtrap let out pleasuring moans. This only encouraged Goldie to go faster making Springy moan more.

"You all, ngh, all right Spring?" Goldie asked, moaning while trying to speak.

"Yeah I'm, oohhh, good." Springtrap replied. More loud moans escaping his mouth. Goldie reached his hands around Springtrap's cock and started jerking it. Springtrap gripped the sheets as he received an insane amount of pleasure. Goldie muffled his and Springtrap's moans as he kissed him, their tongues fighting for dominance again. Goldie found Springtrap's sweet spot and pounded it, making Springtrap almost ready to scream. Springtrap could feel his orgasm coming close as Goldie hit that certain spot over and over.

"G-Goldie… I'm gonna." Springtrap moaned, Goldie whispered in his ear.

"Say my name when you do." Goldie said, he make his voice low and it sent shivers down Springtrap's spine.

"Ahh, Goldie!" Springtrap came into Goldie's hands and all over the bed. Goldie felt his orgasm take place when Springtrap clenched his ass round Goldie's cock.

"Springtrap!" Goldie panted heavily as he came hard. Springtrap felt Goldie's liquids in him as Goldie removed himself from Spring's ass. The pair of them were sweating like mad, but they were too tired to really care right now.

"Well, that was fun." Springtrap said, he was going to be sore tomorrow. Goldie pulled him into a cuddle and kissed him.

"Not bad for a first time eh?" Springtrap nodded his head; he let out a tired yawn and rested his head on Goldie's chest. Springtrap listened to Goldie's heartbeats as he fell asleep.

"I love you." Springtrap said before falling asleep.

"I love you to." Goldie replied as he fell asleep himself

 **(And there we have it, no more chapters for this story. I have to complete my other story Fredbear's Family Diner but I hope ya'll enjoyed this story nonetheless. Bye!)**


End file.
